Cherished
by Bloodrayne666
Summary: Sequel to Changes, Raphael and Mona start getting used to being parents and bonding with their baby girl Pandora. Meanwhile Donatello still suffering from their encounter with the Foot struggles with his own demons and sanity as he tries to uncover the secrets behind Dr Arden's experiments. Contains Strong language and distressing content. CHAP 17 UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Heya readers!**

**For those new to this story, may I recommend you read 'Changes' first as this is the sequel to that fic. Check my FF page to find it along with my other TMNT fics.**

**In this story, Raphael and Mona are getting used to becoming parents and bonding with their baby daughter Pandora, but Donatello, still suffering from PTSD since their last encounter with the Foot is starting to lose his sanity as he tries to uncover and study the Foot's evil and disturbed scientist Dr Arden and his evil experiments.**

**WARNING: This Chapter contains content readers may find distressing.**

**Cherished**

**Chapter One**

**Light and Dark**

"Raph! Raph!"

Raphael felt someone shaking his shoulder to wake him, he opened one eye sleepily and a piercing cry filled his ears along with the other voice that called to him.

It only took a few seconds for the cobwebs of sleep to disappear before he sat bolt upright to see Mona also awake and looking towards the crib that stood a couple of feet away from the bed.

Raphael sighed and climbed out of bed and walked over.

"Aww sweetheart." He said gently reaching inside and picking up a tiny bundle from within "My little Pandora, what is it?"

Mona sat up in bed looking worried but Raphael calmly began to walk around the room with the bundle in his arms.

"Is Pandora ok?" Mona asked.

Raphael didn't answer as he walked over to the bed and held the bundle down to Mona showing a tiny green turtle/lizard hybrid baby who was no longer screaming but looked rather distressed.

"I think she's hungry." Raphael replied "She's not wet or anything, I checked."

Mona took the baby and lowered her nightdress so one of her breasts was exposed and she was able to breastfeed.

Pandora instantly calmed down as she began to suckle, Mona smiled lovingly at her daughter and stroked the back of her head.

Raphael climbed onto the bed behind her and began to massage Mona's shoulders.

"She's so tiny." Raphael whispered as he cradled his hand under Pandora's tiny head as she fed.

"And so beautiful." Mona said.

"She'll be as beautiful as her mother." Raphael commented kissing Mona's neck and shoulder as he watched his daughter.

Mona smiled and nuzzled her mate's head.

After a while Pandora finished feeding and Mona instantly placed her over her shoulder to burp her before settling her down.

Raphael watched as his mate carried Pandora to the crib and settled her into it. The baby reptile was already closing her eyes and relaxing as Mona placed her inside.

"Sweet dreams my little angel." She whispered before returning to bed and into her mate's arms.

Settling back into blissful sleep, Raphael kept replaying in his head how a turtle like him had gotten so lucky.

It had been several days since Mona had given birth and they were only getting used to being parents.

They had to get used to Pandora crying at all hours especially when she was hungry or needed a nappy change, but Raphael had pushed all those flaws away, every time he looked upon his daughter, he felt nothing but undying love and he was ready to take anything that was thrown at him.

Closing his eyes he wrapped his arms around Mona occasionally kissing the back of her neck and nuzzling her hair whilst his mate in response squeezed his arms that were wrapped around her middle. It wasn't long before they slipped back to sleep.

* * *

Upstairs, the other turtles were sleeping in the large room upstairs, or rather; two of them were sleeping peacefully, the third turtle Donatello writhed and tossed around in his sleep grunting and moaning.

"No! I won't help you..." he groaned "Stop it! Please...! Fuck you!"

Donatello opened his eyes and looked around him, sweating continued to drip from his forehead, he looked over to his other brothers to lay there, one snoring softly, the other on his back with his hands folded on his stomach.

The nightmares hadn't left him, even though it had been several weeks since that terrible incident when the Foot had captured them and they were subjected to torture, the memories hadn't left him.

During those weeks, Donatello had tried to keep everything bottled up; he had suffered more than any of his brothers had endured through the hands of the Foot.

Arashi had told him that his evil freak doctor needed the brainy turtle's intelligence to assist him in his experiments and one of them was extracting Monalisa's baby before it was time.

Digging his fingers into his head, the memory played over and over in his head:

_**Flashback**_

"_Wake up turtle!" a snarling voice jerked Donatello up from being slumped against the bars of his cage defeated and broken._

_He looked up and saw the smirking evil face of Izo Arashi looking down at him and behind him was Dr Arden, his burnt face showing clearly in the dark dungeon lights and syringed hand flexed menacingly._

"_Hello..." he hissed._

_Donatello snarled at them both_

"_Now..." said Arashi "We have come to a decision for the lizard lady...and we require your assistance..."_

_Donatello heard Raphael struggling against his chains and yelling through his muzzle_

"_You can burn in hell you bastards!" he snarled "I will never help you!"_

_Arashi frowned and snapped his fingers and three ninjas grabbed Donatello before dragging him out of his cell and over to a rope and hook hanging from the ceiling._

"_I believe you are familiar with this torture." Arashi smiled._

_Donatello's eyes widened when he saw the device._

"_Oh shell..." he cried in horror before crying out in pain as he was kicked in the back of the knees and his hands were tied behind his back and the hook was placed in the ropes that bound him._

_He could hear his brothers, sensei, April and Casey screaming and protesting at Arashi as he was attached to the device then the ninja pulled on a rope forcing him to stand up and his arms were pulled up behind his back._

"_The strappado." Arashi said "I see it as quite an effective method of torture. Now..." he walked over to Donatello and grabbed his chin forcing the turtle to look at him "are you going to assist my Doctor...or are we going to have to convince you more?"_

_Donatello growled._

"_Never!" he growled "I'll never help you!" _

_Arashi growled and nodded at the ninja who turned the wheel and Donatello was pulled up from the ground, his arms pulled up behind his back as they lifted him higher._

_Donatello tried to hold in his screams but the pain was too great and he cried out in agony as he felt his arms being pulled up behind him, he could hear his family and friends screaming at Arashi to leave him alone._

_The ninja held him up there for a few seconds then Arashi ordered them to let him down, Donatello stretched out his toes until he touched the ground and the pain in his shoulder subsided slightly._

"_Painful huh turtle?" asked Arashi "Now...are you going to co-operate?"_

_Donatello looked up at Arashi breathing heavily and spluttering in pain but he still glared._

"_No!" he choked._

_Arashi frowned again and the ninja lifted Donatello up again causing the turtle to scream more._

_Dr Arden crossed his arms and tapped his foot impatiently._

"_You're only making it worse for yourself Donatello!" he growled "No matter what you do or say...I will make you work for me..."_

"_Fuck you!" Donatello shouted over the pain in his shoulder joints as he hung in the air._

_Arashi glared then turned to the ninja, after a moment, the ninja realised what he wanted him to do and let go of the wheel causing it to drop a couple of feet before it came to a dead stop causing Donatello to scream loudly._

_Everyone screamed in horror and watched as Donatello cried out in shock from the sudden drop and the agonizing pain it caused._

"_Now turtle!" Arashi snarled "If you don't want to feel that pain again...you may think of considering Dr Arden's request."_

_Donatello had tears falling from his eyes and saliva dripped from his mouth as he tried to take the pain._

"_Never..." he spat "No matter what you do to me...I'll never help you!"_

_Arashi narrowed his eyes._

"_You just made a big mistake turtle!" he growled as he looked at the ninja near the wheel as they lifted him higher then let go of the wheel again before catching it again._

_As soon as Donatello came to a sudden stop, a horrific crunch and pop was heard and the brainy turtle's body fell vertical with his arms as they popped right out of their sockets!_

_At once everyone yelled in horror and Donatello let out a bloodcurdling scream as his shoulders were dislocated!_

_Arashi laughed loudly as Donatello yelled and howled over his dislocated arms._

"_I warned you Donatello!" he snarled. He nodded at the ninja who let Donatello drop to the ground where he screamed more in pain._

_As Donatello landed on the ground, he could see his arms hung limp and loose from their sockets, he felt bile rising in his throat as the pain was unbearable. The screams from his family and friends resonated in his ears and he screamed louder in physical and spiritual agony._

_He then felt Arashi kick him hard in the ribs._

"_Since torturing you won't make you give in..." he leaned close to Donatello who was going pale and breathing heavily in agony "Looks like I'll have to convince you more!"_

_Donatello then saw him walk over to Michelangelo who hung horizontal to the ceiling from his wrists and ankles in chains._

"_Oh God no!" Donatello thought as he saw Arashi smirk then pick up a flaming torch and hold it beneath the young turtle's plastron causing it to blister and burn and Michelangelo to start screaming in agony._

"_NO!" Donatello screamed "LEAVE HIM ALONE! LEAVE HIM ALONE YOU BASTARD!"_

_Arashi laughed more and moved the torch around Michelangelo's chest and stomach and Donatello saw his little brother's chest get scorched and blistered._

_Finally Arashi moved the torch away and laughed as Michelangelo wept in pain. _

"_STOP IT!" Donatello screamed "LEAVE HIM ALONE!" he could hear the screams of the other turtles, his sensei, April and Casey._

_Arashi smirked again then nodded at two ninja who picked up some poles and began to strike Michelangelo like he was a piñata. _

"_NO!" Donatello screamed as Michelangelo yelled in agony and wept like a frightened child. Despite his dislocated arms causing him unbearable pain, just seeing his youngest brother suffer hurt him more._

_He would rather die than hurt help Dr Arden and his experiments with Mona, but he was forced to watch his brothers be tortured unless he helped, he knew they wouldn't kill him if he refused, so what choice did he have._

"_Stop it!" Donatello screamed as he cracked within "Alright! Alright! I'll do whatever you want! But please! Don't hurt Mikey!"_

"_Donny!" cried Leonardo in shock._

"_Stop it!" Donatello screamed again "Please just leave him alone!"_

_Arashi snapped his fingers and the ninjas stopped hitting Michelangelo who hung limp with blood pouring from his mouth._

"_Dr Arden..." Arashi ordered "Heal him! I don't want him dead yet..."_

_Donatello watched as Dr Arden stuck hi syringes with Mona's healing serum into Michelangelo._

"_You fucker!" Donatello gasped "You God damn coward!"_

_He then saw Dr Arden walk over to him on Arashi's orders to heal his dislocated shoulders. Donatello gritted his teeth as he felt the Doctor pop his joints back in, Donatello grunted in pain then felt Dr Arden inject him with the healing serum to help speed the healing._

_He was soon dragged to his feet by the ninja and marched towards the door with Dr Arden pointing his syringes at him._

"_Any funny business," Dr Arden warned "and my syringes will be driven right into your eyeballs!"_

_Donatello didn't try and fight as he was dragged out of the dungeon with his family and friend's screams and protests following them outside._

_**End Flashback**_

Tears streamed from Donatello's eyes, he couldn't go back to sleep after those horrible dreams and memories.

Getting out of bed he quietly walked to the top of the stairs to go downstairs. The whole farmhouse was quiet, he didn't know what time it was and truthfully he didn't care.

Donatello walked over to the door and opened it, he gasped in relief as he felt the cool air on his face.

He walked over to the steps on the porch area and sat on the swing seat. He looked up at the stars and tried to breathe calmly but it was hard.

He didn't know how he was going to deal with this but he knew he had to, he had held it in for a while, especially for Monalisa's sake when she was still carrying Pandora.

Sitting on the swing seat he stared at the stars trying to let his mind wander elsewhere, but it was still hard.

**Poor Donatello, it seems that the nightmares won't leave him be, how will get on as time progresses. We shall find out soon enough! **

**Hope you enjoyed the first chapter, more to follow soon!**

**Love Bloodrayne666**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Hidden Blackness**

The next morning, Donatello felt the warmth of the sun shine on his face waking him up. Opening his tired eyes, Donatello shivered as the cold air blew over his leathery skin.

The morning air was rather soothing as he smelt it along with the autumn smell of the falling leaves and dew that settled on the grass.

Realizing where he was, Donatello knew his brothers, sister and sensei would worry that he wasn't inside and the cold air was starting to get to him so he quickly stood up and hastened inside.

At once he sat on the sofa and rubbed his arms, he knew it wouldn't be long before his brothers got up.

He knew Master Splinter would begin training again. After the incidents with the Foot, they had taken time to recover. Splinter had done some meditation sessions more than physical training and once it seemed the venom of the evil memories had been sucked out, he started getting everyone to train again.

Mona after she had given birth wanted to start training again, but Donatello had told Mona she had to rest for a while before she did any harsh physical activity.

* * *

Just then the door of the small bedroom opened and Mona came outside with Pandora in her arms.

Upon seeing Donatello on the sofa she walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder.

Donatello let out a gasp making Mona jump but when he saw it was her he bowed his head.

"I'm sorry..." he mumbled "I didn't know it was you."

"Are you ok Don?" Mona asked, she could feel the cold sweat on his skin.

"I'm fine..." Donatello managed as he took a few deep breaths, "I couldn't sleep last night."

Mona sat next to Donatello and tried to look into his eyes, but the brainy turtle wouldn't meet her gaze.

As she sat down, Pandora shuffled in her arms and let out a little gurgle.

That sound was enough to make Donatello turn his head slightly and he saw the tiny reptilian baby open her tender blue eyes to look at him.

Tears filled Donatello's eyes as he gazed at the child who looked up at him and lifted her tiny hand as if she was trying to wave to him.

Mona seeing the look on Donatello's face handed Pandora to him and the purple masked turtle took her into his arms.

Pandora gurgled and lifted her tiny hand up to his face, causing a couple of tears to fall.

"Hey little one..." he whispered softly "It's your Uncle Donny."

Pandora gurgled slightly and lifted her hand to him again.

Tears fell rapidly from Donatello's eyes as he gazed upon the beautiful child.

"I can't tell you how grateful I am, that you were there Don..." Mona whispered running her hand over the back of Donatello's shell "Helping me bring her into this world."

A weak smile crept across Donatello's face as Pandora grasped a finger as he stroked her cheek.

"I promised you I'd be there when it was time Mona." He said "I promised that I would be there at the birth to help."

Mona smiled and lifted her hand to Donatello's eyes to wipe away the tears.

Looking into his tired eyes, Mona knew he was hiding darkness inside, she could see pain and suffering within them, she knew that at the Foot Headquarters they all suffered, but Donatello was showing more than the others were, yet he never spoke about it.

But despite the darkness in his eyes, he seemed more relaxed with Pandora in his arms.

"Don...?" she spoke again.

Donatello looked at Mona again.

"I want to ask you..." she hesitated slightly "About what happened at the Headquarters..."

Donatello's eyes went wide and Mona saw the look in them, the brightness he had before seemed to disappear and she saw nothing but pure fear.

"I...I..." Donatello started to speak but the words seemed to get trapped in his throat.

"Don?" she asked in concern, she then saw his fingers curl slightly, but what made it worse that Donatello's stress seemed to channel to Pandora and the tiny child began to wail.

Pandora's shrill cries made them both jump and Donatello quickly uncurled his fingers and handed Pandora back to Mona who stood up and began to walk around the room trying to shush her.

"Shhh...Shhh, there there." Mona whispered as she rocked Pandora gently.

Donatello placed his hands on his head.

"Shell! Shell! Shell!" he cursed trying to keep composed; he stood up and walked to the door leading outside.

"Don!" Mona cried as she saw him walk outside "Where are you going?"

But Donatello ignored her and before Mona could stop him, Donatello had disappeared out of the door and around the back of the Farmhouse.

"Don!" she called again, but the turtle didn't answer.

She looked down at Pandora who wailed in her arms and she realised she needed to be calm for her daughter.

"Shhh...shhh...don't cry honey..." she whispered pulling her baby close to her and hummed a little to calm her.

It seemed to work as Pandora soon calmed down and let out a few gurgles.

Mona looked up at the door and continued to walk around the room, wondering what would happen with Donatello.

"I wish I could find out what happened to him..." she whispered to herself, "He never told me...and the other refuse to speak to me about it..." she kissed Pandora's forehead and sat on the sofa, taking off her dressing gown and lowering her nightdress exposing her breast.

Pandora instantly latched on and began to feed; Mona knew the others would be up soon; she looked out of the window and wondered where Donatello had disappeared to.

"Donatello..." she thought "Please...don't hide your pain within...You'll hurt yourself..."

* * *

Donatello meanwhile had run far from the farmhouse and into the middle of the woods nearby.

He could hear the distressed cries of baby Pandora ringing in his ears and it tore him up within. Even though she was just a newborn baby, just hearing the sounds of crying or distress was enough to make him feel ill and terrified.

"What's wrong with me...?" he choked as he looked around the trees, he took out his bo staff and felt the smooth wood in his hands.

He felt the need to swing it around and practice his moves; Master Splinter had taught him well how to use the staff and he always found it a stress reliever.

Taking a few deep breaths, Donatello swung the staff around in his hands then began to practice his footwork like he was dancing.

Donatello closed his eyes and swung his bo staff around in graceful circular movements, then without even trying or focusing he began to do many flips and spins as if he was fighting even though he was alone in the woods.

But suddenly, as he swung his bo around his head he saw a hand with syringes on the end of them appear near him.

He instantly threw his bo down to swipe it away and he saw the laughing scarred face of Dr Arden!

Giving a scream of fear and anger combined, Donatello threw his fist forward into to have his fist go through Dr Arden's face and he felt the soft damp ground on his plastron.

Donatello opened his eyes and he saw he was lying in a wet patch of leaves.

Gritting his teeth and clasping his fists, Donatello stood up and leaned against a tree wiping the sweat from him forehead.

"What the shell is wrong with me!?" he whispered "What's wrong with me!?" he put his hands around himself as he tried to compose his feelings so he could go back to the Farmhouse but it was hard.

"No..." he whispered " No...I have to keep it together...I must keep it together!"

**Poor Donatello...he really isn't doing well, sorry this chapter's a little short. It'll get longer and more intense soon enough! **

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heya, sorry for the late upload, I had a small attack of writers block, and the fact that Christmas is less than a month away. Yikes! How quickly has this year gone?**

**Anyway, here's another chapter up! Hope you enjoy it!**

**Chapter Three**

**Bonding**

Back at the farmhouse, everyone else had awoken and were scattered around the living area. April had come out with coffee and tea for everyone and was sitting with Casey on one of the sofas.

Leonardo and Michelangelo were sitting with Raphael and Mona looking at Pandora. The baby reptile was napping in Mona's arms and her tiny fingers made a tiny twitch.

"She's so beautiful..." Leonardo whispered as he reached across to run his finger long Pandora's tiny ones "So peaceful..."

"My little niece!" Michelangelo squeaked as he stroked Pandora's tiny head.

Mona smiled softly at the young turtle and carefully handed Pandora to him to which Michelangelo tried to contain his excitement as he positioned his arms to hold her properly.

"Watch her head Mikey." Mona whispered as Michelangelo let the tiny bundle nestle in his arms comfortably.

"Isn't she sweet!?" Michelangelo squeaked again quietly, Leonardo smiled as he sat behind Michelangelo and caressed Pandora's cheek with one finger.

Mona leaned against Raphael as she watched the two turtles coo and bond with Pandora who had opened her tiny eyes and was gurgling at the two turtles as if recognizing her uncles.

"Look!" cried Michelangelo "Pandora's saying hello!"

Just looking into the eyes of the innocent child, Michelangelo seemed to forget everything else as he attempted to bond with his niece.

Though several weeks had passed since their encounter with the Foot and everyone was still traumatised, it seemed that Pandora's birth had eased some of that pain. She has narrowly avoided being cruelly ripped from Mona's womb and was able to come into the world a healthy child.

From the look in Michelangelo's eyes he was glowing with love and happiness as he held Pandora close to him, and a couple of tears shone in his eyes as she wrapped a tiny hand around his finger as he tickled her under the chin.

"I promise you little dudette!" Michelangelo cooed "When you get to be a big girl, you're gonna learn how to play video games! I'll show you my comics and we'll have loads of fun together! You're gonna be spoiled rotten by your Uncle Mikey!"

Leonardo poked Michelangelo in the ribs slightly.

"I don't think Raph looks too happy about that Mikey." He said glancing at Raphael who was glaring at Michelangelo.

"If I hear her say 'Cowabunga' or any of your catchphrases I'm gonna use you as a punchbag Mikey!" Raphael threatened with an evil smile on his face which earned him a hard squeeze on the leg from Mona who gave him a half smile/frown.

Michelangelo looked a little sheepish then looked back down at Pandora who gurgled again.

"I wonder how she'll take to be a ninja?" Leonardo said softly as he continued to stroke Pandora's cheek.

"She'll be a great ninja." Michelangelo said

"That is if she wants to be a ninja." Mona said.

Raphael crossed his fingers hopefully.

"Only time will tell if our new addition wishes to be a ninja." Splinter spoke gently "In the meantime, she is only a baby, and we must let her enjoy her childhood before she decides about the future."

"Indeed Master Splinter." Leonardo agreed as he watched Michelangelo hand Pandora back to Raphael.

Raphael smiled down at his daughter and stroked her cheek, in response; Pandora lifted her tiny hand to his face (though it was out of reach) and gurgled.

Mona smiled at her mate as he gazed lovingly at Pandora. Since the moment she was born, Raphael seemed different from the hard skinned and angry turtle he could be. Even before the encounter with the Foot weeks before, he was always quick tempered and always let his sai do the talking.

But here, no-one would have thought he was that fiery turtle the Foot found themselves at the mercy of, just sitting there cradling Pandora in his arms, he was gentle as a lamb and his smile had never been brighter.

In Fact, Michelangelo and Leonardo were discussing quietly Raphael's sudden change since Pandora's birth.

"If I didn't know better," Michelangelo hissed to Leonardo "That's so not the Raphael I know."

"No..." Leonardo whispered "As long as we've known him he's been a hothead and rather violent turtle, but he does have such a soft and passionate side when it's shown."

Michelangelo nodded in agreement.

"She really has changed him hasn't she? Pandora." He said "I mean, when Mona came into our lives, she opened up a different side in our brother, but now with Pandora, I wonder if the same Raphael will return...not that I'm complaining."

"Oh he will." Leonardo said "The same old Raph will return, to tell you the truth, I can't wait to see what happens when the teen years come."

Michelangelo chuckled.

"Ah boy..." he said imagining a teenage Pandora "Remember what we were like at that age?"

"Not really that long ago." Leonardo said "If you think about it."

Michelangelo then looked around the room and realized Donatello still hadn't come back.

"Leo?" he said, his voice turning a little small and worried "Do you think Donny's going to be ok?"

Leonardo put his arm around his little brother's shoulders in a comforting fashion.

"I hope so Mikey." He said "He has suffered badly at the hands of the Foot...I can only understand the anger he holds within..."

He closed his eyes as painful memories returned to him, Michelangelo chewed his lip nervously.

"Try not to worry Mikey." Said Leonardo trying to sound positive even though he was very worried about his younger brother "We just have to be patient and be there when Don needs us, right now he needs space."

"Ok." Michelangelo whimpered back, he looked back at Raphael and Mona who continued to coo and whisper loving words to Pandora as she started to close her eyes and fall asleep.

"She's such an angel..." Raphael whispered softly as he stroked Pandora's tiny hand and gave her a small kiss on the forehead.

"She feels safe with you Raphael." Mona whispered as she leaned on her mate's shoulder "She feels secure in your arms, you'll be there to protect her, for now and always."

Raphael agreed as he held Pandora closer to him.

Pandora stirred a little as she tried to snuggle closer to her father; Mona stroked Pandora's cheek and whispered softly to her.

"Sweet dreams my little geisha."

Splinter walked past and looked down at his granddaughter, seeing her sleep peacefully in the arms of her parents.

He then looked towards the door of the farmhouse and sighed, thinking about Donatello. He knew his intelligent son was outside clearing his mind. Since coming to the farmhouse, as well as caring for Mona, he took many walks in the woods nearby, mostly to hide his pain and suffering from everyone.

Splinter looked back at Raphael, Mona and Pandora and sighed again. Images of the lair being destroyed by the Foot filled his mind. He knew that they would have to find another place to live and somewhere more secure so Pandora would be safe.

A tear fell from is eye as he thought about how those heartless Foot ninja had destroyed their home and Pandora's new room.

He had hoped to see the day that Mona and Raphael would bring their child to the lair and introduce her to her little room they had worked so hard on.

Glancing at Pandora one more time he walked towards the front door hoping to find Donatello so he could call a meeting.

**Awww, sweet little Pandora! She seems to be the light in everyone's darkness right now, but there is the worry about finding a new home. **

**What will Splinter propose about the plan of rehousing. **

**Find out in the next chapter! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi Sorry for the late upload! **

**You wanted to know what Splinter was going to talk about. **

**Well here it is! :)**

**Chapter Four**

**A Meeting**

Meanwhile, Donatello walked back to the farmhouse, dragging his feet as he walked through the woods; the sun was beaming down through the almost stripped bare trees.

Despite the fact it was autumn, he didn't feel cold anymore, in fact, he could hardly feel anything, apart from the strangling in his throat and the pain in his palms because he had been clenching his fists so tightly.

It wasn't long before he saw the farmhouse and he could see Splinter waiting outside for him. Gulping back his emotions, he picked up his pace and he soon came to the bottom of the stairs.

"Donatello..." Splinter said in a soft voice "I am glad you have come back..."

"I just needed some air sensei..." Donatello whispered "But some distractions haven't erased the pain I feel..."

"I understand my son..." said Splinter holding his hand out to Donatello who took it "We are to have a meeting about our current housing problem."

Donatello gritted his teeth angrily as the images of the Foot destroying their home drilled through his mind.

"Come inside my son." Splinter encouraged "Everyone is waiting and we have much to discuss..."

Donatello sighed and followed his master into the house where he saw everyone sipping hot drinks and Pandora was napping in her father's arms.

"Hey Don!" said Michelangelo trying to sound cheerful, "How you feeling this morning?"

It was a stupid question as he knew how his big brother was feeling but he wanted to ask anyway.

"I'm fine Mikey..." Donatello sighed.

Leonardo narrowed his eyes as he looked at his brother, he knew that tone, he could see Donatello's posture, the fact that his colour was paler than normal.

"You scars have not healed..." he thought "You're still broken within...I know how you feel, yet you continue to hold it in as not to frighten Mona or the baby."

He looked over to Splinter who had gathered everyone to listen. Donatello stood away from everyone was close enough to Splinter so he could listen to what his sensei was going to say.

Taking a deep breath, Splinter began to speak.

"As you are all aware...and witnessed what happened, we are without a home and sanctuary..."

A cracking was heard as Donatello and Raphael clenched their fists in fury.

"Times are desperate because of our new addition..." Splinter continued as he looked towards Pandora who was now awake and gurgling slightly in Mona's arms "We have lost our sanctuary before, but we have relocated, and we can do it again..."

"New York is one of the biggest cities in the World." Casey commented.

"And the sewers underneath are as big as the city itself..." said Leonardo "So we can easily find a new home, somewhere the Foot or any other enemy will never hurt us...or lay their hands on Pandora!"

Mona squeezed Pandora close to her as a single tear fell.

"We will teach her all we know though." Raphael said in comforting tone to Mona seeing the tears "But right now, as a baby she is vulnerable and every effort must be taken to ensure her safety."

Splinter nodded.

"That is why I am suggesting..." he spoke again "That you my sons and myself must travel back to New York and search the sewers for a new home."

Leonardo instantly stood up and clenched his fists.

"I'm with you, sensei." He said "Anything for my sister and my niece."

Raphael was hesitant, he didn't want to leave Mona and Pandora, but he was determined to find his family a new home where they could be safe.

"We'll be fine hon." Moan whispered as if reading his thoughts "We'll be safe here in the farmhouse"

Raphael still looked reluctant, but he knew he had to help his brothers for his lover and daughter's sake. He held Mona and Pandora close, then looked at Splinter

"I'm in." He said.

"Ditto." Michelangelo announced.

Everyone looked at Donatello who still had his fists clenched.

"I cannot..." he said "I have duties here..."

"But Don!" cried Michelangelo "You're the one we need to make sure the new lair is secure and to set up the necessities needed!"

"He has a point Don!" Leonardo agreed "We do not have your talents and abilities."

Donatello gritted his teeth and he looked Mona and Pandora.

"But my sister and niece need me!" he said "I cannot allow them to be vulreanble!"

Mona was a little shocked.

"But Donny," she said "Pandora is born, I don't need to be monitored as much, and Pandora is healthy."

Donatello looked rather taken aback, he wanted to tell Mona the reason why, but he bit it back.

April saw Donatello's face and immediately stepped in.

"Look Don!" she said putting her hands on his shoulders "I'll monitor Mona's and Pandora's progress, no-one can hurt them here, I'll make sure of it, and your brothers need you to help them find and set up a new home for them both."

Donatello swallowed hard as he tried to compose himself again. He wanted to scream everything out, but he didn't want to hurt or frighten Mona or the baby.

"Trust me Don." April said gently but firmly "I have studied everything you have taught me about caring for Mona during and after her pregnancy, I will take care of her and Pandora."

Listening to her words, Donatello's expression softened and his shoulders fell limp.

"Ok..." he choked.

April looked at him sympathetically then stepped backwards.

Splinter looked worried at Donatello but he was glad Donatello agreed to go with him and the others to New York.

"Then it is settled." The old rat spoke again "We shall set off tomorrow to New York."

"I'll drive you guys there." Casey volunteered "But we'll have to be careful, the Foot Ninja might still be patrolling the city."

"And there might be some in the sewers searching for us." Leonardo said "We'll have to make sure no-one see's our movements, we must stay out of sight."

"Isn't that what we're already good at Leo?" asked Raphael "We are ninja."

"Yeah!" agreed Michelangelo "We stick to the shadows!"

"And I suggest if anyone does see us..." Raphael added and he slid his finger under his neck.

Splinter looked a little sickened.

"I will not run the risk of any of those bastards going near my family!" Raphael answered "I do anything to protect them, even if it means killing."

"I understand my Son..." said Splinter quietly standing up "Now come..we must prepare for our journey back to New York."

He left the room to go upstairs, Michelangelo followed him whilst Raphael kissed Mona and nuzzled Pandora before following his sensei and younger brother.

Donatello began to walk towards the tiny room near the stairs, Leonardo instantly followed him.

"Don!" he said causing the purple masked turtle to turn and face him.

"What?" he said, his voice was a low snarl.

Leonardo almost jumped back at that, he had never heard or seen Donatello in that way before, unless in battle and it scared him, so much so he didn't say a word.

Donatello narrowed his already tired eyes.

"If you have nothing to say Leo..." he said "The please leave me be...and make sure I'm not disturbed unless there is dire need!"

Leonardo swallowed hard but he nodded.

"Of course," he said "I'm sorry brother." He then left Donatello to go into the tiny dark room before going upstairs with his sensei and brothers.

Donatello watched his brother leave then stepped inside locking the door.

**So, Splinter has decreed that he and the turtles return to new York and look for a new home. Let's hope they're successful!**

**But what is going on with Donatello in that tiny room. We shall find out! Stay tuned for more heading your way!**

**Love Bloodrayne666**


	5. Chapter 5

**Heya all!**

**You wanted to know what Donatello was up to, so here we are! **

**Chapter Five**

**Secret Findings**

Closing the door, Donatello lingered in the darkness and waited until he heard no-one outside the door.

Once he was satisfied the coast was clear he turned on the light and at once the room was revealed to be a lab and a laptop and piles of tables sat on a single table amongst the tables of test tubes and chemistry sets.

Narrowing his eyes, Donatello stepped over to the chemistry sets and monitored them, he turned up a Bunsen burner then looked over to a small tray with many different syringes.

"Dr Arden's syringe finger fillets..." he snarled to himself "After all I have studied...I may find out what your secrets are...and what you plan to do with them..."

He ran a finger across the fillers and licked his lips in determination.

"Several weeks, hiding my emotions...hiding my torment..." he gritted his teeth and turned away from them to the laptop where he bought up several written documents and diary entries.

'_**Experiment Log, Day 1'**_

'_It's been a week until I have managed to get myself away from my family to finally conduct my experiments and findings. Normally I would be hyped and excited to discover new findings, but this time, I feel nothing but anger, pain and suffering for the experiments I perform are the vile creations of the Foot's Scientist and medic, Dr William Arden...the scarred face of evil..._

_During our capture at the Foot Headquarters, that monster along with his equally evil master Izo Arashi forced me to assist them in their cruel experiments, including torturing my sister and extracting her innocent child from her womb._

_Refusing their request endured me to suffer torture, and not just physical to me, during which I was victim to the strappado, but after those bastards dislocated my arms, they forced me to watch Michelangelo be tortured until I gave into their demands._

_What choice did I have? Hurt my sister or watch my brother be tortured? I agreed to help for the sake of my baby brother, but I would have rather died from torture rather than hurt my sister._

_It was through careful planning I was able to get us out of that hellhole, Dr Arden had placed a collar with hidden syringes around my neck saying the serums within would render me spasming on the ground in agony if I didn't obey and he had the detonator on him._

_Whilst in his lab, I had to be careful every time he turned around so I could sneak a look at his many computers in his lab and find out what serums he kept in his syringes._

_Whilst he was preparing himself for Mona's operation I managed to steal many of the different fillers he uses in his syringes, if I was able to get everyone out of this horrible place, I would be able to conduct a series of experiments to learn the secrets of his cruel abominations...'_

Donatello narrowed his eyes and closed the document before coming to another.

'_**Experiment Log, Day 5'**_

'_It's taken me many days to discover the secrets behind the fillers, I would have gotten these done faster, but I have had other duties, many that are of more importance than what I am to be discovering._

_Mona and the baby seem to be healthy, yet Mona has shown signs of distress since she awoke from her deep sleep, I have tried giving her medicines that will help her relax and sleep and make sure it doesn't hurt the baby, she's suffering heavily, but thankfully she hasn't suffered as much as I have._

_The fillers I have stolen from Dr Arden range from crippling to forcing confessions. I have never seen such a cruel collection._

_**Head on a Stick Serum**__**-**__ A serum that paralyses the victim for two-three hours, April had been given the serum when Dr Arden questioned her of the location of our lair and he also used the serum on Raphael when he attacked in the dungeon and he also used it on me when I fought back from operating on Mona._

_**Healing Serum**__**-**__ A serum made from Mona's DNA, due to the fact that Mona is part salamander, she has some of the regenerating abilities and can heal wounds faster than average. Somehow Dr Arden was able to speed the process up when he created this serum._

_As much as I hate what that freak Doctor has done to my sister, he created a serum that saved the life of Leonardo when he was seriously injured in battle over two years ago and assisted me in healing the wounds of my family after they were tortured. Even though it saved my family, I hate the fact it was extracted forcefully from my sister. _

_**Truth Serum-**__ A serum that forces the truth out of victims, this was used on April when Dr Arden was torturing her, she bravely bit her tongue despite the horrific injures that evil man lay upon her, but eventually she couldn't keep the truth hidden and the serum did its job. _

_**Torture Serum-**__ A Serum that was used in the collar Dr Arden placed around my neck when he forced me to assist in his experiments, the serum causes a burning and agonizing sensation though the body making the victim powerless and unable to fight back._

_**Numbing Serum-**_ _A serum used to numb certain parts of the body, like how dentists numb people's teeth before certain treatment. Casey told me that Dr Arden injected him in the back with it causing his legs to go numb._

Donatello blinked his eyes, he was starting to feel tired, after all the readings on the laptop. He was feeling more and more frustrated and angry. Those serums were the only ones he had studied and he had more to look through.

"I'll discover what abominations you've invented you bastard..." he growled "I'll find out what you've done and I'll find out what other plans you have...whether it is to us...or to anyone else!"

Gritting his teeth Donatello opened up a new document and began to type:

'_**Experiment Log Day 63'**_

_I've hardly had any sleep for days, I keep hearing Dr Arden's laugh in my ears and his scarred face smirking at me as he has his power over me, I cannot escape the memories of his evil doings no matter how hard I try to push them away._

_Even though it's been many weeks since our encounter with that Monster and his master and I've never been able to shake away the torture they did to me._

_This shadow hanging over me, it's following me everywhere I go. I have seen this kind of shadow before, thought not over me._

_Leonardo has had these shadows follow him, Post Traumatic Stress the experts call it. I have seen the way it affected him and now it's curse has hit me._

_I have tried to hide my feelings from the others, especially Mona, but it has been difficult, I'm cried, I've screamed, I've meditated, I've even tried practicing to try and get these feelings off my chest, but hardly anything has worked. _

_It seems the only time I will feel peace is when I study Dr Arden's experiments, no matter how cruel they may be and find a way around to stop him and find antidotes for the serums he has in his fingers so I can beat him at his cruel games._

_It's not going to be easy...but I will do my best...even if it costs me my sanity...or worse...my life..._

_Donatello_

Finishing the journal entry, Donatello hit the save button and shut down the computer. He then stood up and walked over to a mirror.

He sighed sadly as he saw his features, the pale leathery green skin and dark circles under his bloodshot eyes.

"There is no hiding it..." he thought "And I will need to tell Mona about what really happened to me eventually..."

Sighing again Donatello turned from the mirror and over to the door so he could help his family prepare for their journey back to New York.

**So Donatello's been conducting his own experiments to find out what Dr Arden has been doing and what fillers he has in his syringes! **

**I wonder what else Donatello will discover and what will happen to him as time goes on? Only time will tell!**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**Love Bloodrayne**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**Return to New York**

The following morning, the turtles, Splinter and Casey had packed everything into the Battle Shell to go back to New York and Casey was saying goodbye to April.

Mona stood at the door with Pandora in her arms as she watched the turtles pack the last things into the back before returning to say farewell to her, Pandora and April.

Leonardo hugged April then turned to Mona placing his hands on her shoulders.

"I promise on my life and my honour," he said "That we will find a new home for you and Pandora to be safe, I swear no Foot ninja or Purple Dragon will lay a finger on you both!"

Mona placed her hand on Leonardo's cheek.

"I know you'll keep your promise big brother." She said "I know it, and little Pandora knows it."

They both looked down and saw Pandora looking up and gurgling as well as waving her tiny hands.

"Hey sweetie." Leonardo cooed as he leaned down and kissed her forehead "Don't worry, your daddy and Uncles are gonna find you a new home and you'll be safe."

Mona smiled at Leonardo, then the blue masked turtle hugged her and Pandora close before kissing her forehead and going over to the battle shell.

Splinter then walked over and Mona handed him Pandora and Splinter nuzzled his nose against Pandora's making her gurgle.

"I love you my little geisha..." Splinter whispered "I will miss you, but we will see you again."

He looked up at Mona as Pandora reached out to feel her grandfather's fur with her tiny hand.

"I'll miss you both," He said "but finding a new home is a priority if we are to have a future."

Mona nodded sadly as she bowed to her sensei.

"It's what Pandora needs more than anything." She said "A secure home and a sanctuary away from the Foot."

Splinter nodded and handed Pandora back to her.

"Keep your hopes alive Mona." He said "We will find somewhere soon."

"I trust you master." Mona said "Both Pandora and I trust you."

Splinter bowed to Mona and went to join Leonardo.

Michelangelo then walked up and began to coo at Pandora and tickle her under the chin making her gurgle.

"We're gonna find you a new home little dudette!" he said "A home where you'll grow up to be a strong fearless ninja! Just like us!"

He showed off his muscles and growled playfully making baby Pandora gurgle again.

Michelangelo then looked at Mona.

"I'll miss you big sis!" he said hugging her tightly "But we will find a safe home for us all, especially for Pandora."

Mona pinched Michelangelo's cheek.

"I know you'll do well." She said "Just stay out of trouble."

"Scouts honour big sister!" said Michelangelo saluting with a grin before stepping back and letting Donatello say goodbye.

"I swear Mona..." he said "We'll make sure we find a secure home so you and Pandora can join us..." he bowed his head sadly "I just wish I could still be here to protect you...You're still vulnerable."

"Don," Mona said gently "I will be ok, April will take care of me, and there is nothing here that could hurt me and Pandora."

Donatello took a deep breath and chewed his lip, he stroked Pandora's cheek and kissed her forehead whispering the same thing he said to Mona to the baby girl.

"I worry about you all the time Mona..." Donatello confessed "After everything that happened...and I just want to protect you..."

As he spoke, Mona handed Pandora to Raphael giving the turtle time to say goodbye to his daughter.

"I know dear brother." Said Mona cupping Donatello's face with both hands "And you did well when I was bringing Pandora into this world, without you, I don't know what would have happened, but try not to worry about me, I'm not alone here, not with April keeping me company."

Donatello nodded and swallowed hard.

"Ok..." he said "But I will be phoning you here to make sure you're ok."

Mona nodded understanding and hugged Donatello close.

"Try not to worry about me Don," she said "I'll be ok, both me and Pandora."

Donatello sighed and let go of Mona so Raphael could say his goodbyes, the hot headed turtle was already nuzzling Pandora and a couple of tears fell from his eyes.

He didn't want to leave his mate and daughter, but he knew he had to find them a good secure home where they could be safe.

After everything that happened with the Foot, Raphael was scared of leaving Mona and Pandora alone, especially as Pandora was still only a few days old and he wanted to spend as much time with her as possible, bonding with her, being a father, it was what he had been looking forward to since the day he learnt Mona was carrying his child.

"You be a good girl now Pandora." He whispered as he brushed his lips across her tiny forehead "Make sure your mummy is happy, I'll be there in spirit making sure you're ok, I might be a many miles away but I'm still with you...always..."

He kissed Pandora's forehead again and the baby girl looked up at him with her wide eyes before bringing her tiny hands up to his face feeling his skin.

Mona kissed Raphael's cheek.

"She knows, hon..." she said "She knows you'll be there for her."

Raphael placed Pandora in Mona's arms then hugged his mate close.

"You'll be alright won't you Mona?" he asked placing his hands on her cheeks and looking her in the eyes "I wish I didn't have to leave you behind."

"I'll be ok Raph." Mona assured her mate "At least the Foot won't hurt either me or Pandora."

Raphael wrapped his arms around his two most precious treasures and held them close; his heart was beating so hard it hurt. He didn't like being away from Mona, even if it was only for a couple of hours on patrol back home, but he knew he had to leave her and his daughter behind if it was ensure their safety.

"It won't be long," he soothed softly into Mona's ear as he held her "We will find somewhere and we'll all be safe."

Mona smiled up at her mate as a single tear fell from her eye, Raphael gently lowered his lips to her cheek and tenderly kissed the tear away.

"We'll come back for you soon." He said "I promise..." he hugged Mona and Pandora one last time then kissed Pandora's forehead before walking towards the Battle shell.

Casey hugged and kissed April then walked over to the front of the Battle Shell.

"We'll call you when we get there safe." He said as he got in the front and Raphael climbed into the back.

Mona stood at the back of the battle shell and lifted Pandora's tiny hand so she could gently wave it at the four turtles and Splinter.

"Say goodbye Pandora." She said "Say goodbye."

Pandora gurgled as the four turtles and the rat said their goodbyes and Leonardo sadly pulled the doors shut.

"Be safe." Mona whispered as she watched the Battle Shell drive away from the Farmhouse and onto the road "I will join you soon."

Tears fell from her eyes as she saw Raphael look out of one of the windows to watch her, tears were falling from his own eyes soaking his mask as the Battle Shell drove away. He didn't want the sight of his lover and daughter saying farewell to him as he searched for a new home.

"I love you..." he mouthed through the thick glass.

"And I love you..." Mona responded as she held Pandora close to her. The tiny reptile baby had fallen asleep again and was snuggled safely in the blanket.

Tears streamed from Mona's eyes as the Battle Shell disappeared around the corner and the roaring engines faded.

Seeing her friend's worry and sorrow, April put an arm around Mona to comfort her.

"They'll be alright Mona." She soothed "They'll find somewhere."

Mona sighed softly.

"I hope so..." she whispered as she looked down at Pandora.

"Come on Mona." April encouraged "Let's go inside, and I'll put on some tea."

"Ok." Mona said sadly as she followed April inside, Pandora stirred a little in her sleep but she didn't wake up.

**Awww, such a sad moment, saying goodbye, but our heroes must find a new home.**

**Will they have any luck finding a new home? We'll just have to find out!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi all!**

**Sorry about the late upload, I've been so busy, especially with Christmas just a few days away! Yikes!**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter**

**Chapter Seven**

**Anxiety**

Raphael continued to watch out of the window until his mate and daughter disappeared from view, only when the Farmhouse vanished on the horizon did he looked away, then slump down against the wall of the Battle shell. His tears fell but he made no effort to wipe them away.

Leonardo walked over to him and sat down wrapping his arm around his younger brother.

"Raph?" he said in a soft voice.

"I didn't want to do this Leo." Raph choked "It tore at my very heart to leave Mona and Pandora behind, but I know it's for the best."

"It's not forever Raph." Leonardo comforted "We will find somewhere, we promised her."

"It wasn't supposed to be like this Leo!" Raphael said "This wasn't supposed to be how things turned out!"

Leonardo placed his other hand on Raphael's fist.

"I was supposed to be sitting with my mate." Raphael growled "I'm supposed to be bonding with my baby girl! We were meant to be spending a few weeks in the country as a family!"

Leonardo held his brother tight.

"We'll be together again soon Raph." He said "We'll find somewhere."

Raphael narrowed his eyes as more tears fell, Leonardo pulled him closer so his brother's head was resting on his plastron.

Raphael felt comforted, even if it was brief. Though he and Leonardo had a rivalry, no-one could deny that they were still close, after all, they were brothers and they always looked out for each other.

Right now, Raphael needed his brother to keep him calm and sane for his mate and daughter's sake.

The anger he felt deep within was almost too much to bear. Right now he felt he could take any Foot soldier apart for destroying the perfect start to becoming a father.

Though Arashi and Dr Arden hadn't severely hurt his mate and daughter, he had traumatised her and the rest of the family.

If it wasn't for them, they would have been at the Farmhouse peacefully and enjoying parenthood than worrying about finding a new home and making sure none of the Foot found them again.

"Those bastards destroyed everything!" Raphael growled "All the plans I had, since I learnt Mona was pregnant I visualized how everything should have been! But those dreams and hopes were taken by those filthy devils!"

"But Mona and Pandora are safe now." Leonardo reminded Raphael "Those monsters tried to hurt them, but they failed."

Raphael said nothing but he hugged Leonardo tighter trying to banish his anger, he was starting to feel tired and the motion of the van was adding more weight to his tiredness.

"It's ok Raph." Said Leonardo "You can sleep; I'll wake you when we get to New York."

Raphael sighed and nodded in thanks.

"Ok..." he said, he rested his head on Leonardo's chest and let his heavy eyelids fall.

Leonardo sighed sadly as his younger brother rested on him.

Even though he was calm for his brother, he too was furious at the fact that the Foot had disrupted all their plans for Mona and Pandora and destroyed their home.

He didn't want to show his anger and he wanted to stay strong for his adopted sister and brother.

"I promise brother." He whispered to Raphael "We will find a secure home for Mona and Pandora; no-one will hurt them again."

He felt a pang in his heart as he said that.

He knew the Foot would keep hounding them and would never stop until the other one ceased to exist, but as long as he had breath in his body he would continue to protect his family.

He looked across to Splinter who sat on his knees with his head down.

It pained the turtle to see the sad look on the old rat's face. He knew that being a grandfather was the most wonderful thing to happen to his sensei, having dreamed about it for a while and having to leave his adopted daughter and granddaughter behind where he couldn't bond with the baby reptile broke his heart.

Every moment he got he would hold Pandora and sing a Japanese lullaby to her to soothe her and lull her to sleep and he would sit there just gazing lovingly at the child.

Now they were on their way to New York and they didn't know how long it would be until Mona and Pandora joined them, it was like a knife to the soul.

Donatello was hugging his knees and glaring at the wall. It scared Leonardo seeing gentle, soft spoken and clever Donatello looking so angry, he knew the reason why, but seeing his brother so tense and furious made Leonardo's stomach twinge in worry. He knew how it felt to have so much pent up anger after a trauma and he never wished that on anyone else.

He wanted to reach out to his brother and comfort him, but he didn't know how to.

Meanwhile, Michelangelo was at the front reading a comic, but he didn't seem to be paying attention to it.

Michelangelo had been so excited when Pandora was born and he loved holding her and bonding with her as a doting uncle. Leaving both his sister and niece behind was hard for the young turtle.

Leonardo sighed again.

The whole family was suffering leaving Mona and Pandora behind, Michelangelo had some dried tears on his cheeks and he sniffled occasionally.

Swallowing hard and holding his sleeping brother close, he sat back and tried to relax.

* * *

Several hours passed before a knock was heard from the front.

"Guys!" Casey called back "We're here!"

The turtles all stood and looked out of the front where they saw the bright lights of New York lit up against the night sky.

"Home again." Michelangelo said in a solemn tone.

"Except, we have no home to go to," Leonardo sighed "We have to spend time finding one."

"Do not let despair cloud your ambitions Leonardo." Splinter said "We all made a promise to find a new home for Mona and Pandora, and we will not fall back on what we have sworn to do."

"You're right master." Raphael said "Even if it costs my life, everything I hold dear, I will find somewhere safe for my family."

Casey looked at the clock on the front of the van.

"It's almost 1am." He said "I think it would be best if we rest when we get into the city."

"But where?" asked Leonardo.

"We've managed to relocate our home, but it still needs some work done." Casey said "But the flat upstairs is still ok to sleep in. You can stay in there if you want, you do have sleeping bags right?"

"We do." Michelangelo answered.

"Ok." Said Casey "We tried to make sure our shop was still known, but somewhere the Foot won't look, it was heartbreaking having to relocate, especially after the trouble we had a while back."

Splinter sighed.

"I understand Mr Jones." He said.

"We'll be ok though." Casey said "April and I always come out on top."

"Thanks again Casey." Leonardo said "We appreciate everything."

"We shall rest tonight," Splinter announced "Then we shall start looking for our new home when first light hits the city."

Everyone agreed gratefully as Casey pulled up to the new location of April's shop.

**So the turtles have arrived back in New York. How will they fair in finding a new home?**

**Find out in the ext chapter! Hope to have another up before Christmas! :)**

**Love Bloodrayne666**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

**Site of Destruction**

The next day, the turtles and Splinter prepared to go down into the sewers to search for a new home.

Casey told them they were welcome to stay in the house if the search took them a while and they needed rest, and whilst they were looking he would start tidying the flat and the shop below.

"We are all grateful for all you've done Mr Jones." Splinter said bowing to Casey "We shall never forget you and April's kindness."

"We're family." Said Casey "It's what we do."

Raphael looked at his feet; he hadn't gotten much sleep that night as he kept waking up expecting to hear Pandora crying for him or feel Mona's arms around him as they snuggled together.

He knew they were safe back at the farmhouse, but he still couldn't help but worry about them.

He wanted to know his baby daughter was comfortable, that she was feeding alright, that her nappies were being changed and that she was healthy.

Since she was born, he had thrown himself deeply into the role of being a good father, though he hated the smell he always changed her nappies and cradled her, making sure he was there when Mona needed to rest.

Being away from them continued to tear at his heart and soul, but he tried to push those thoughts aside so he could focus on finding a home.

"You ok Raph?" asked Michelangelo.

Raphael didn't answer but nodded.

"I miss them too bro." He said sadly "But they're safe where they are."

"I know." Said Raphael, he looked at Michelangelo and smiled weakly at his younger brother.

Michelangelo had done a full 360 turn in personality since they left the Farmhouse, he didn't joke around, he didn't even smile, but he was serious and focused on their task.

Raphael could tell he missed his adopted sister and niece, especially little Pandora, after watching the young turtle beg to hold her and when he did would talk and coo at her and nuzzle her saying how proud and overjoyed he was to be an uncle.

Just then Splinter spoke again.

"If you are ready my sons," he said softly "We shall venture down to the sewers."

"We should go to the old lair..." Leonardo said "See how bad the damage is, and see if anything survived."

Michelangelo swallowed hard, Donatello glowered and Raphael bit his lip as tears stung his eyes.

"If we're able to recover anything, we can take them to our new home...if we find one..." Leonardo added under his breath.

"Very well my son..." Splinter agreed "We shall follow your lead."

"Call me if you need anything guys." Said Casey "I'll make sure there's food and drink and I'll try and get the place tidied before you return later."

"Thanks Casey." Leonardo replied "We'll call if we need you."

"Good luck guys." Said Casey swallowing hard as he watched the turtles walk towards the manhole near the back door and Raphael and Michelangelo lifted the lid and the others climbed down first before they followed.

Watching them go, Casey wondered how they would take it, seeing their old home in ruins after the Foot attacked them.

He was especially worried for Raphael due to him being separated from his mate and daughter, he too missed April, but he knew they were safe at the Farmhouse.

Donatello's behavior was also bothering Casey, he had seen the intelligent turtle angry before, but never as angry as this.

Casey had seen what the Foot did to him, and what they forced him to do, and he knew the turtle was suffering, but he wondered how long it would be before Donatello snapped. He remembered how Leonardo had snapped over two years ago and it worried him that Donatello was heading down the same path.

Unsure of what to do or think, Casey walked back into the house to start tidying up.

* * *

Down in the sewers, the turtles and Splinter walked solemnly down the route to their lair, no-one spoke at all as they walked.

Splinter was leading the way, his head was bowed low and he walked slowly with his cane supporting him every step of the way.

Normally Michelangelo would be talking or cracking a few jokes but he just walked in silence, staring at his feet.

Donatello still glared ahead of him, he still refused to speak and his fists were clenched as he walked as if bracing himself for what they were about to see when they finally arrived at the lair.

Leonardo saw the tenseness in his brainy younger brother and wanted to say something but he wasn't sure of what to say, just seeing how angry his brother looked, he was slightly scared of even attracting Donatello's attention.

Raphael clenches his own fists as they walked, he was trying to prepare himself for the worst when he finally saw the lair, but he knew that the place would have been wreaked by the Foot.

* * *

They soon came to the corner where they knew the lair was just around and they all inhaled preparing themselves for the worst.

Donatello stepped up next to Splinter and it was only then that he spoke.

"Why are we just lingering?" he said "We should walk in there and see the damage, why should we give the Foot the satisfaction that we're already broken with our home being destroyed?"

"Well, they can't have destroyed everything!" Leonardo said trying to stay strong "They can't have!"

"We will only know when we turn that corner." Splinter interrupted "No-one can be sure until they see it with their own eyes."

"Can we just go over already?" Raphael said in a strained voice trying to hold back his tears "I just want to see it and get it over with!"

He walked ahead, his fists still clenched and tears still pooling in his eyes.

"Raph!" Leonardo ran over to walk beside him, Michelangelo also followed and soon Donatello and Splinter followed.

Splinter bit his lip and gripped his stick tightly as he followed with Donatello following slowly.

* * *

They soon made it to the old lair where they stood and stared in the doorway at the destruction before them.

All around the lair, it was blackened and torn asunder, the bricks and tiles were blown away and some of the pillars were broken and cracked, all around were shards of glass and debris of explosive devices where the Foot had planted them and destroyed all in their path.

Everyone watched as Raphael walked inside and stared at the messy destruction then walked over to what would have been his daughter's room.

Leonardo followed closely ready to comfort and protect his brother if he were to break down at the sight.

No sooner had he walked in than he saw the devastation that filled the whole room.

The whole room was blackened and smelt of smoke and ash, the crib was blown apart, the posters were ripped, the toys on the floor were broken and smoky, what used to be a beautiful room fit for a new baby was now a mere shadow of what it once was.

Raphael was standing in the middle of it all, his knees buckled and he hugged himself tightly with his arms.

Leonardo instantly ran over and wrapped his arms around his younger brother, he could feel his brother sobbing as he took in everything around him.

"Monsters..." he heard Raphael sob "Monsters!"

Leonardo felt tears sting his own eyes as he held his brother close, he rested his head against the back of his younger brother's shell and gripped him tightly.

"We worked so hard in this room, we spent so much time making this the perfect place for little Pandora..." Raphael choked "I was so excited to show Mona...and the look on her beautiful face...I wanted this to be a place that Pandora would be happy, her own little playroom, her little safe haven..."

Raphael lowered his forehead to the floor as he wept; Leonardo crawled over so he was next to him and saw the tears that fell rapidly from his younger brothers eyes.

"They took it away!" Raphael wept "They destroyed our home! They destroyed all the plans I had for my child!"

Leonardo held his brother close and let him cry into his shoulder.

"We will fix this brother..." he said "We will not let the Foot get away with it..."

Raphael gritted his teeth as he opened his tear filled eyes and surveyed the destruction around him.

He opened his mouth to speak again, but nothing came out, he just gripped his brother close and cried, all the emotions he felt, including leaving Mona and Pandora behind as well as seeing their home was too much to bear, he laid his head upon Leonardo's shoulder and cried.

"Just cry bro..." Leonardo soothed as he held him tightly "Just cry..."

For a long time, they just held each other, Raphael gripped Leonardo's shoulders as he cried, and Leonardo continued to hold him, his own tears falling on his brother's head every minute or two.

**Poor Raphael, his hart broken at the fact his daughter's room was destroyed. **

**Hope you enjoyed the brotherly comfort between Leonardo and Raphael there. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

**Missing You**

Back at the farmhouse, Mona paced the living room cradling Pandora in her arms. The baby reptile was settled calmly in her arms, her tiny arms moved slightly every few minutes as she gurgled up at her mother, her large blue eyes wide and shining.

A couple of tears fell from Mona's eyes as she looked at her daughter. She looked like her mother, but there were some areas that showed she was like her father.

The fingers and toes were a giveaway, as Raphael had three and Mona had five (of course from being human a while back) Pandora had four fingers and three toes and the imprint of a shell on her back.

"You're so beautiful." She whispered, she nuzzled her child's nose and kissed her soft smooth cheeks.

More tears pooled in her eyes as she thought of Raphael, she had been heartbroken to see him go, especially when they were just spending the first few days becoming parents.

She knew why he had to leave, but it still made her heart ache.

April had been so helpful, making sure Mona was comfortable, holding her close when she got upset and helped change Pandora's nappies and look after her when Mona needed a break.

Mona hoped the turtles wouldn't take too long finding a new home, she had seen how determined they were and she knew they wouldn't rest until they found somewhere safe for them all.

"Your Uncles and Daddy will find us a safe place to live my sweetheart." She whispered "Don't you fret, no-one will ever hurt you, because I won't allow it, and neither will your father, grandfather or your Uncles; you are such a precious little treasure to us all."

She walked over to the sofa and sat down; she closed her eyes as thoughts of Raphael passed through her mind.

She missed his strong, powerful yet comforting arms as he held her close, his deep comforting voice that sent shivers down her spine, the feel of his lips on hers as he kissed her gently then with deepening passion as she clung to his broad shoulders.

She wished he was with her, bonding with Pandora, she knew they would be together again soon, but until that day, she was alone with only memories and wishes of what might have been if the Foot hadn't destroyed their plans.

Looking down at her daughter and the thoughts of her lover continuing to pass through her head, Mona felt the urge to sing.

Pandora was blinking more slowly and was starting to yawn.

Gazing lovingly at her daughter, she began to sing a song she knew; it was one her own mother sang to her when she was a small child:

_Lying in my bed I hear the clock tick  
And think of you  
Turning in circles confusion  
Is nothing new  
Flashback to warm nights  
Almost left behind  
Suitcases of memories  
Time after_

_Sometimes you picture me_  
_I'm walking too far ahead_  
_You're calling to me, I can't hear_  
_What you've said_  
_Then you say - go slow_  
_I fall behind_  
_The second hand unwinds_

As she sang sweetly, Pandora rubbed her head with her tiny arms and flexed her tiny feet under the swaddle blanket as she began to fall asleep.

Mona felt her heart pound; she remembered when her mother would sing that song when she (Mona) was restless and scared. She had remembered waking from a nightmare one night and her mother sang it to her soothing her back to sleep.

_If you're lost you can look - and you will find me  
Time after time  
If you fall I will catch you - I'll be waiting  
Time after time_

_If you fall I will catch you - I'll be waiting  
Time after time  
Time after time..._

_After your picture fades and darkness has_  
_Turned to gray_  
_Watching through windows – I'm wondering_  
_If you're OK_  
_And you say go slow_  
_I fall behind_  
_The drum beats out of time_

As she sang the next couple of verses, Mona also remembered that the song was also on her memorial page after her family believed her to be dead after her attack and mutation over four years ago.

She tried to push those thoughts away, she loved the song, but it wasn't because it was the song on her memorial, but because it meant something to her, the bond her mother and her had years ago, and now Mona wished to share the same bond with her own daughter.

_If you're lost you can look - and you will find me  
Time after time  
If you fall I will catch you - I'll be waiting  
Time after time_

_If you fall I will catch you - I'll be waiting  
Time after time  
Time after time...Ohhhhh...Time after time...ohhhhh...Time after time__...__Time after time  
_

When she finally finished singing, Mona saw Pandora was fast asleep, snuggled up and peaceful in the swaddling blanket.

"If only your daddy was here sweetie." She whispered "He always enjoyed settling you down for your nap."

She stood from the sofa and walked to the bedroom, careful not to wake her peacefully sleeping daughter.

She soon made it to the bedroom and placed Pandora in her crib making sure the three teddies, Ninja Bear, Geisha Bear and Cuddles were there to protect her.

"Sleep tight my little Geisha," she whispered placing a gentle kiss on Pandora's forehead, "Your little guardians are there to look after you."

Pandora gave a little movement yet didn't wake up. Mona sat in a small chair next to the crib and watched, she didn't want to leave her daughter alone; she would often sit beside the crib whilst Pandora had her nap and would stare at her peaceful face.

* * *

Just then, the door opened and April walked in calling to Mona quietly.

Upon hearing her friend's voice, Mona placed her finger to her lips and motioned to Pandora in the crib.

April nodded in apology and tiptoed over.

"I've made us some lunch Mona." April whispered "Some tomato soup and garlic bread."

"Thanks." Mona replied smiling.

April noticed the tears in her friend's eyes.

"Awww Mona, you've been crying again." She said placing a hand on Mona's shoulder in a comforting way.

Mona sighed sadly.

"I just miss Raphael so much, and wondering if he and the others will be ok." She admitted "He shouldn't be shouldered with this burden; he should be here with his daughter, bonding with her and being a father."

April squeezed Mona's shoulder.

"I know." She said "I know, but after what happened..." she winced slightly "Finding a safe new home is a priority."

She looked down at the sleeping Pandora and sighed "Awww."

Mona smiled again despite tears pooling in her eyes again.

"She's so cute when she's sleeping." April commented "So peaceful."

Mona nodded and stood up.

"What her father wouldn't give to see her now." She said "He always loves watching her sleep, he wishes to be a guardian to his baby girl. So loving and protective."

"He will get to do it again Mona." April comforted "Once they find a new home, things will return to normal."

"I hope so." Mona sighed; she then let April lead her out of the room to let Pandora nap in peace so they could have their lunch.

**Aww, some sweet mother and and daughter moments, but Mona is still missing Raphael. Hopefully they will be together again soon enough.**

******I've always loved that Song 'Time after Time' It's Eva Cassidy's version, have a listen and hopefully you'll like it too!**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter, ****I'm so glad I managed to write another in time for Christmas! ****There's only one more sleep till Christmas Day! Whoot! Hope you all have fun and get what you want from Santa! lol!**

**So until then, Merry Christmas to all on Fanfiction, especially to all my wonderful reviewers! And a Happy New Year!**

**See you all in 2014!**


	10. Chapter 10

**HAPPY NEW YEAR! **

**Hope you all had a fun one, and that you enjoyed your Christmas! I sure did, now I've made a resolution to write something everyday, even if it's just rubbish, well, you can't avoid writer's block, but even if it's just a few sentences a day, it's something! lol!**

**Anyway, on with the story:**

**Chapter Ten**

**Picking Ourselves Up**

Back in New York, Raphael still sat on the floor of his daughter's room staring at the blackened furniture and broken toys, he could hardly see at all due to the tears he cried.

His fingers cradled a half burnt doll, the plastic limbs and face melted and the clothes burnt away, a tragic sight.

Leonardo was kneeling beside him, rubbing his shell for comfort, he didn't know what to do or say, but he knew he had to be there for his younger brother when he needed him; it made his heart ache seeing Raphael like this.

It wasn't long before Splinter, Michelangelo and Donatello entered and they saw the mess. Splinter stood still and rigid as he took in the surroundings, Donatello clenched his fists and Michelangelo walked over to the burnt toy box near the crib that was torn asunder in ash and splinters.

He stroked it and tears fell from his eyes, he touched the lid and slowly opened it, as he did, little bits of ash fell like black snowflakes as he tried to find what was within.

He soon found some of his old toys including his toy castle and soldiers along with some remote control cars, they were blanked by the smoke and Michelangelo wondered if they were still ok after the impact of the Foot's Grenades.

"Pandora's room," Donatello choked as he stared at the broken and blackened room "Why did they have to throw the grenades in here?"

Splinter gripped his walking stick as he stared at the pictures on the wall he had decorated the room with all ripped to shreds and blackened with ash.

Just seeing the room in pieces broke his heart, he had began to feel frail with stress at how upset his sons were, but he had to stay strong for them and remind them that they had to keep up their spirits if they were to find a new home.

Splinter walked up behind Leonardo and Raphael and placed his paws on their shoulders. The two turtles acknowledged his presence but didn't speak or look up.

"My sons..." Splinter said softly "There will be time to grieve and feel anger towards those who have destroyed what we hold dear, but now the importance of our mission is to find a new home and restore everything that helped us survive."

Raphael clenched his fists as he stared at everything around him. He knew his sensei was right, but his anger within was eating him up, he wanted to hurt every Foot ninja who was in the lair and tore his daughter's room asunder.

Trying to break him, his brothers and sensei was evil enough, but the fact they had destroyed everything they had prepared for Pandora, his innocent and at the time unborn child was despicable.

What had his innocent child done to them? Nothing! True they had been fighting for years, him and the Foot, but to attack his family? Especially an innocent baby, it tore at him within.

Clenching his fists, he felt his knuckles crack and his palms bled as his fingers dug harder into the flesh, it was then he promised himself, Mona and Pandora, that the Foot would rue the day they stepped into the lair and tried to hurt his family, he would never stop fighting, he would never stop trying to protect his lover and daughter, even if it meant death, he would be there to protect them to the end.

"I understand your words fully master Splinter..." Raphael said as tears streamed from his eyes "But seeing this...my heart...I can't describe it."

"Your daughter will have her room again my son." Splinter comforted "But we must not let this horrific destruction cloud our focus, let us begin our search for a new home."

Leonardo took a deep breath and stood up, he held his hand out for Raphael who slowly placed his own in Leonardo's and stood up.

Turning around, Raphael noticed Donatello was absent from the group.

"Hey, where's Donny?" he asked.

The others also turned and looked, and Splinter looked worried.

* * *

Donatello meanwhile had walked out of Pandora's room and had stepped among the debris in the middle of the lair, his feet brushed against the blackened and broken pillars and furniture which was once their home.

He saw the TV area, the kitchen, the living area, all torn asunder, there was even ripped pages from books, and plastic and glass from the where the TVs had blown up.

Donatello then winced as his feet stepped on some broken china which was once plates, luckily he didn't cut himself but he felt his soul get cut as he stared at the devastation.

He stepped over the broken china and soon made it to his lab/medical room where his heart sank even lower.

All around the lab, he saw many papers strewn around, all his equipment was smashed. Donatello felt his throat tighten as he walked over to the mess and knelt down to search through the papers.

All the work he had treasured, everything he had studied, even from when he was young, was all torn up and half burnt.

He stroked the papers and clenched them angrily, all thoughts of the Foot passed through his head, how they had rubbed more salt into the wounds by destroying everything in the lair.

Looking back at the papers, he wondered if he could find everything that wasn't all damaged and rebuild everything.

Starting slowly and as calmly as possible, he began to pick up all the papers, he didn't care about putting them in order, all he cared about was finding everything and then he would spend hours sorting them when they found somewhere else to live.

As Donatello gathered more papers, some scattered in ash as he retrieved them, his heart ached and he winced as he felt glass from shattered chemistry sets under his feet.

He didn't care he was making his feet bleed, all he cared about was finding what the Foot hadn't completely destroyed.

What he didn't notice was that Splinter had appeared in the doorway and was watching his son trying to gather up his work.

Splinter sighed, he wanted to go in and stop Donatello, but after his son's behavior over the past few days, he felt worried about approaching him.

After a few minutes, Donatello looked up from gathering the last of the papers and placed them on the blackened the burnt table, it was then he saw Splinter standing in the doorway he acknowledged him but didn't speak.

"Donatello." Splinter said "You must not let your anger and pain cloud your needs."

Donatello lowered his eyes to the floor but he still didn't speak.

"I can see all your work has been destroyed here, and we will recover it, but we must start by picking ourselves up and making sure we have a safe new home." Splinter continued, he walked over making sure he didn't step on the shattered glass and placed his paw on Donatello's hand.

The brainy turtle still didn't speak, but he nodded in agreement and began to walk towards the door with his sensei.

* * *

Leonardo, Raphael and Michelangelo meanwhile stood in the middle of the destroyed lab, they had been searching around to see if anything had survived the chaos and had built up a pile.

Leonardo had recovered some books, some furniture and weapons from the dojo as well as some stuff from the kitchen like pots, pans and utensils.

Raphael had found some furniture and other essentials from his and Mona's room and he had managed to recover some toys from Pandora's room.

Michelangelo had been pleased to find that his comic books and video games weren't affected as he had hidden them in a closet in his room that hadn't been damaged, he prided himself on hiding his most treasured possessions in a place that his brothers couldn't find them, but he also knew that if the Foot found them that they wouldn't destroy them either.

As Donatello and Splinter emerged from the lab/medical room, all three turtles looked sadly at Donatello.

"Poor Don..." Leonardo sighed "The Foot must have destroyed his lab."

Raphael bowed his head sadly, he had been so upset by his daughter's room's destruction and now Donatello knew how he felt.

"Will he be ok?" Michelangelo asked "Never before have I seen him so broken."

"I hope so." Said Leonardo "There are some things he's refused to tell us, and he hasn't told Mona the full details of what happened to him at the Foot Headquarters. All we can do is just be there for him when he needs us."

Raphael agreed softly and bit his lip.

**Ok, that wasn't the happiest chapter to begin the New Year, but I hope you enjoyed it none the less!**

**Hope to update again soon!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

**Exploring**

After a few minutes, Splinter and Donatello met with Michelangelo, Raphael and Leonardo in the center of the lair.

"We managed to recover some things that were not destroyed in the attack." Leonardo reported, gesturing to the boxes of items and furniture that lay before them.

"Well done my sons," said Splinter looking at the items.

"We even managed to find some of Pandora's toys..." said Raphael in a broken voice "I just hope they can be saved."

He placed his hands in a box that had some soft toys and other items he and Michelangelo had recovered from the burnt toy box and cradled a small soft panda in his hand, it was rather blackened and smelt of smoke, but he held hope that they could wash it and it would be like new again.

"We can try our best my son." Splinter said, placing his hand on Raphael's shoulder, Raphael stood up still holding the smoky panda in his hand and faced his sensei.

Donatello stepped up and produced some maps of the sewers for them, "I brought these with me from the farmhouse, these are the whole sewers under New York, I've even marked the areas below where we know or should avoid."

As he spoke he pointed to some points on the map where he had marked it with a small drawing of a red Foot.

"I was able to pinpoint where the Foot Headquarters and any other areas they have operational in the city."

"Then we better make sure we steer clear of those places." Leonardo said.

"It would be wise to do so." Said Splinter "We will search the sewers far and wide."

"I've prepared us for our quest ahead." Donatello said "I made sure there were backpacks for all of us as well as provisions we'll need."

"What are we going to do with this stuff here?" asked Michelangelo.

"We'll have to leave it here Mikey." Leonardo replied "Just until we find a new home, we can come back for it."

Raphael seemed reluctant to leave the toy panda behind so he held it tightly in his hand.

* * *

Donatello then led everyone back to where they left the Battle shell topside and pulled out four backpacks which he handed to his brothers.

Meanwhile Splinter assigned where everyone was going to go and who to go with.

"We shall split into three groups." Splinter said "Raphael, Michelangelo, you will go together and head for the northern areas..." he turned to Donatello about to pair him with Leonardo but Donatello shook his head.

"No..." he said "I will go solo Master."

"Donatello." Splinter said, his voice expressing shock and Leonardo cocked his head on one side.

"You may search together if you wish, but I cannot, I have too much within that I cannot express without anger or fury, I cannot let you see me like this."

"Donny..." said Leonardo "You can't keep your anger and pain bottled up like this...you'll snap one day!"

"And when I do!" Donatello retorted "I don't want you in the firing line! Please...I just feel I'll work better on finding a new place if I go alone."

Splinter held up his paws towards Donatello, but the turtle picked up a backpack and slung it over his shell and took a copy of the map of the sewers before his sensei could say anything.

"I'll be in touch via shell cell." He said "I'll search the Western areas of the sewers, let me know if you find anything."

The others agreed and watched sadly as Donatello walked away from the Battle shell and into the nearest manhole.

"Oh dear..." sighed Leonardo as he watched Donatello disappear.

"Will he be ok?" asked Michelangelo in a worried voice.

"It is best not to bother Donatello when he has so much anger within." Said Splinter "I trust him to stay safe in the sewers, but I wish I could only be there to help him."

"I feel so helpless..." Michelangelo said softly.

Raphael said nothing as he went over to pick up his backpack and slung it over his shoulders.

"Well just standing here sulking isn't going to help Donny." He said "And it won't help Mona and Pandora either; come on Mikey, we got to get searching."

"Stay in touch via shell cell." Leonardo reminded them, "Let us know if you find anything and whether it will be concealed from the Foot."

"Very well," said Splinter "I will go with you Leonardo, and remember to stay safe,"

He looked at Leonardo and whispered to him that he would call Donatello on the shell cell every so often to make sure he was ok to which Leonardo nodded at his sensei.

"We'll be in touch every so often Sensei." Raphael said as he and Michelangelo walked over to the manhole to go exploring "Good luck with the house hunting."

They all bowed to each other and Michelangelo lifted the lid of the manhole and Raphael climbed down first before his younger brother followed.

Splinter and Leonardo then walked off into a dark alley to look for another manhole, Leonardo led the way and he soon found a manhole hidden by some rubbish bins.

Lifting the lid, Leonardo let his sensei climb down first then he followed soon after.

As they walked down the long sewer passages, Splinter sighed as he plodded along with his head down.

Leonardo wasn't sure what to say to his sensei, both were concerned about Donatello, and they knew how much he was hurting, they had done all they could to help, but the brainy turtle was still trapped within his torment.

Leonardo closed his eyes as he remembered only too well how that felt. He reached up and felt the chip on his shell where he had been stabbed many years ago; he could sometimes still feel the blade there as he remembered that time.

His eyes then moved over to Splinter's forehead where he had sliced him in a temper. Even though the scar was no longer visible, he knew it was still there.

All that was caused from when he was suffering like Donatello, it was their final encounter with the Shredder, and when they almost sacrificed their lives to defeat their sworn enemy.

It had shaken him up; so much he had carried so much anger and stress within him.

It pained him within seeing Donatello carrying such stress and torment, and he wanted to be there for him, but with his younger brother still shutting him out, he felt so helpless.

Leonardo looked down at Splinter who was reading the map and murmuring to himself as he tried to get his bearings, he wanted to speak to Splinter about Donatello but he didn't know where to start.

He tried to focus on trying to find a new place in the sewers, but all the thoughts of a new home were difficult to concentrate on as he couldn't stop thinking about Donatello. Looking at his troubled sensei then stroking the Shell cell on his belt he made up his mind to call Donatello and the others before the hour was up, just to check they were ok and keeping to the task in hand.

"Please don't shut us out Don..." he thought "I can't bear to see you hurt, you've done so much for us, and for Mona and Pandora, we want to be there for you, like you have been for us."

**So the turtles have began their task on finding a new home, we shall how they get on soon enough! Hopefully they'll find somewhere secure.**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter, sorry if it was a little short.**

**Note: Leonardo remembering the battle with the Shredder is from the TMNT 2003 episodes 'Exdous part 1 and 2'**

**Love Bloodrayne666**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

**Nightmares**

Back at the farmhouse, the sun shone through the living room window, Mona was sitting on the sofa breastfeeding Pandora.

On the side table next to the sofa was a large photo of Raphael. She had decided that a picture be placed near her bed and wherever she sat with her daughter, and she would show it to Pandora so she had a vison of her daddy in her mind.

"In your dreams little geisha." Mona whispered to her daughter as she suckled "Your daddy is watching over you, he may be far away, and may not be there in body, but his thoughts are always there, always thinking of you."

Pandora gurgled slightly as she suckled; she soon finished her fill and looked up at her mother with her wide eyes.

Mona wiped her mouth with a napkin then placed her over her shoulders to burp her. It wasn't long before the tiny reptilian baby let out a little belch, Mona pulled her away from her shoulder and saw her chin covered with a white substance.

"Aww mucky pup." Mona said softly wiping her daughter's mouth.

Pandora gurgled again and lifted her tiny hands to her mother's face feeling her smiling mouth.

"You are so beautiful." Mona whispered as she nuzzled Pandora and began to blow gentle raspberries on her neck and chest making the baby squeal in glee.

She then placed Pandora down on her lap and made sure she was facing Raphael's picture.

"Your daddy misses you so much." She said "I know it's been a few days, but the pain in his face when he had to leave you is still fresh in my mind. I know we'll be together soon, but when will it come? Soon I hope."

Pandora gurgled again and waved her tiny hands at Raphael's picture, Mona stroked her breast as she pulled her top up, breastfeeding always tired her out and she really wanted a nap but she didn't want to leave Pandora.

April meanwhile was shopping for groceries in the nearest town and Mona knew she wouldn't be back for a while, so she decided to hold until she got back.

Mona looked across to the picture and sighed, she would give anything to have Raphael here again.

Pandora soon yawned and rested against her mother's chest, like her mother, she felt tired after her feed. Mona leaned back on the sofa and stroked her daughter's back as she rested.

Mona stared at the ceiling as she felt her eyelids get heavier and heavier.

She wanted to stay awake so she could make sure Pandora was safe, but the fighting against sleep was getting harder and harder.

Mona's fight was soon defeated as she drifted into a deep sleep...

* * *

A deep laugh filled Mona's ears; she sat up slowly and felt Pandora's tiny warm body over hers.

"April?" she called "April?" she sat up straight and blinked several times trying to see where she was and what was happening.

Mona looked down at Pandora and saw her fast asleep and snuggled against her chest, she looked up again and at once her ninja sense kicked in as she sensed she was in danger.

It was dark all around and she began to feel scared, yet she was ready to do anything to protect her baby.

The evil laughter came again and Mona clutched Pandora close and lifted her tail ready to strike.

"Whose there!" she growled "Reveal yourself!"

"Surly you recognise this voice from anywhere Monalisa?" a male voice was heard, Mona's heart beat faster and her blood ran cold.

"No!" she thought, a bright light then came on and she fell to the ground shielding her eyes.

"Did you really think you'd escape me lizard lady?"

Mona blinked again trying to get used to the light then she saw a silhouette of a man standing above her.

She glared and covered Pandora; she began to wave her tail threateningly.

The man came a little closer and Mona soon saw his hands and saw long syringes on them.

"Dr Arden!" she cried, she jumped up and hissed still holding Pandora close to her, waving her tail to strike.

"So good to see you are well, and you gave birth to a healthy baby girl." Dr Arden said mockingly, as he stepped further into the light, Mona was repulsed to see his half burnt face and the twisted smile on his face.

"Get away you freak!" she snarled "Get away from my baby!"

"It's a pity your brainy adopted brother Donatello was unable to extract the child from your womb when he had the chance! Maybe I should have done it myself!"

"You what!?" cried Mona in horror as she clutched Pandora close to her, she soon felt the child move around and she began to make some stressed cries, she obviously had felt her mother's fear.

"Oh, you don't know?" Dr Arden smiled nastily as he lifted one of his syringe fingers "I needed that turtle's brain for my experiments, he could have been successful hadn't he rebelled."

"I always knew you were a freak Dr Arden," Mona spat "But you...trying to force Donatello into working for you...despicable!"

She began to thrash her tail at him, but the evil freak doctor stepped to the side avoiding her tail as she struck him.

Mona felt tears stream from her eyes as she tried to fight, she knew she had to protect Pandora, but she couldn't fight with her fans and all she had as a weapon was her tail and maybe her feet if she kept her balance and timed it right.

"There is no honour in you Dr Arden!" she growled "There is no such honour in the Foot! The Shredder brings a disgusting name into the word honour!"

"A mother and still feisty." Dr Arden sneered as he stepped aside again before Mona could strike him with her tail "I like that."

He then began to strike at her with his syringes, Mona still tried to dodge, Pandora began to wail in terror.

"Shh shhh little Geisha." Mona soothed "Mummy will protect you."

"How sweet," Dr Arden snarled.

Mona gripped Pandora tightly and kept fighting with her tail trying to protect her baby, but Dr Arden was still too quick for her and kept threatening her with his syringes.

"Get away you bastard!" Mona snarled "Get away from me and my baby!"

Dr Arden smirked again, his burnt skin twisting up horrifically as he smiled, it made Mona feel terrified.

"Time to end this little game." Dr Arden smiled menacingly as he closed his syringed had and pointed his fist as Mona, and before Mona could move he fired a dart at her and she felt it's sharp tip pierce her neck.

"Haha! Head on a stick!" Dr Arden snarled as Mona felt her body loose it's feeling and she fell to the ground, Pandora wailed and screamed more as Mona's arms fell, but Dr Arden caught the baby girl before she would fall too.

"Gotcha!" he laughed manically as he cradled Pandora in his syringed hands.

"My, you are a sweet little thing, for a mutant reptile baby."

"Leave her alone!" Mona screamed as tears fell from her eyes, she couldn't move at all as the serum had done it's work, all she could do was watch as Dr Arden cradled a wailing and distressed Pandora and started to walk away.

"You're going to be the perfect little experiment for me my little mutant angel." Dr Arden smiled as he stroked the distressed baby with his syringes.

"No!" Mona screamed "NO! You fucking freak no! NOOOOOO!"

* * *

"Mona! Mona!" Mona heard someone shouting to her and Dr Arden's laughing and taunting began to fade away but she could still hear Pandora's distressed cries.

"Mona! Wake up!"

Mona's eyes shot open and she saw April's terrified face above her, she could also hear Pandora's wailing more clearly.

"Shit Mona!" cried April in concern as she helped the lizard lady sit up and took Pandora into her arms to soothe her "Are you alright?"

Mona shook the cobwebs of sleep and shock from her head and saw April cradling Pandora who was still crying and wailing.

"Shhh, shhh, there, there sweetheart," April soothed "Mummy was having a bad dream..."

Mona placed her hands on her face as she began to piece together what had happened. It soon began clear as she remembered what had happened.

"Dr Arden!" she cried "It was Dr Arden! He was going to hurt Pandora!"

April's eyes widened in fear as she held Pandora close and sat next to Mona to comfort her.

"You were dreaming," she said "its ok, it's not real..."

"He hit me with his Head-On-A-Stick serum!" Mona cried "He then took Pandora! He was going to use her in his experiments!"

April's face was white and she looked down at Pandora who had started to stop crying and was starting to relax, she could see Mona was desperate to have her daughter in her arms again and she slowly handed the baby girl to her.

"That Monster!" she growled as she remembered her own experience with the nasty serum "How can he think of doing such a thing!? And to a helpless baby?"

Mona pulled Pandora close to her; the baby girl had seemed to have calmed down and was no nestled safely and soundly in her mother's arms.

"I'm so sorry April..." Mona said breathlessly "I shouldn't have fallen asleep...I didn't mean..."

"Mona!" April took Mona's shoulders and looked at her seriously in the eyes "It's ok; I understand you're tired and stressed and you miss Raphael, just as much as I miss Casey and I promised I will help you, I didn't mean to be so long at the shops, but I was able to get us some lunch and other groceries as well as some nappies and baby lotion for Pandora."

"Thank you so much April." Said Mona, tears were falling from her eyes as she remembered the horrible dream.

April pulled her close and comforted Mona, she knew how hard it was for the lizard lady, trying to be a mum even though she was constantly worried for her mate and whether they would find a safe home from the Foot.

She also missed Casey, but he was trying to sort out their new home after they had to close the shop and relocate after their encounter with the Foot and April knew she had to look after Mona in her delicate state.

"It's ok Mona." She soothed "You and Pandora are safe, the Foot can't hurt you both here, come, I brought us some nice lunch and if you want another rest this afternoon, I'll take care of Pandora."

Mona looked up at April and smiled weakly through her tears.

"Thank you April." She said "I can't tell you how grateful I am."

April just smiled, hugged her again and helped Mona to her feet so they could have some lunch in the kitchen.

As she followed April, Mona clutched Pandora close and wondered what had happened to Dr Arden or Arashi, after what the turtles told her, the evil doctor had been shocked with his own collar and Raphael had violently attacked Arashi but weren't sure if they had been killed.

"If you live?" she thought furiously "What is your cruel plan? And what were your true intentions for me and my daughter?"

**Poor Mona, a nasty nightmare, but thankfully April is there to comfort her if Raphael cannot be there.**

**And what is Dr Arden up to? And did Arashi survived the attack from Raphael? **

**Stay tuned to find out!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Heya all, **

**Sorry for the late upload, I think I'm on a roll with trying to update everyday, like I said earlier I've made a New Year aim to try and write everyday, even if it's rubbish, at least I'm doing something every day.**

**In this chapter...we see how things are going on with the Foot, since last time we left them, Arashi had been stabbed multiple times but Raphael and Dr Arden was left in charge of the Foot Ninja. **

**What is the evil Doctor up to? Well read below to find out! **

**Chapter Thirteen**

**The Foot's New Leader**

Back in New York, at the Foot Headquarters, Dr Arden stood before a table in a small room near his lab where upon it lay a motionless Izo Arashi, he was hooked up to many different machines including one monitoring his heart and brain and the other breathing for him.

"So tragic to see you like this Master." Dr Arden said as he watched one of the machines, "All those loyal to the Foot hope to see you live through this, we cannot let those turtles be responsible for taking your life."

Dr Arden looked at Arashi's face looking for any kind of life, but nothing could be seen indicating the slightest flicker that the evil man would awaken soon.

Standing back to look at the life support machine again, Dr Arden saw the door open and a ninja in a white coat and two nurses appeared.

"Any sign of life Doctor?" asked the ninja.

"Sadly no." Dr Arden replied, "Yet there is brain activity and a steady heartbeat, he seems to be locked in a coma,"

The nurses walked over and stood by the machines to analyse them as well as make some notes on some data pads they held.

"We shall continue watching over him Doctor." Said the ninja "And inform you of his progress."

"Thank you." Dr Arden smiled, he touched his scarred face and walked over to the door. The ninja flinched slightly looking at the evil doctor's disfigured features.

"Inform me if there is any movement." Dr Arden ordered.

"Indeed Doctor." the ninja replied, the nurses bowed in agreement.

Dr Arden sighed then walked over to the door to leave.

"I shall be monitoring your progress Master." He said softly narrowing his eyes "Do not fear."

He walked into his lab and looked up at the many machines and computers that held his research and experiments.

He soon walked over to a computer where there were many tables and pie charts on the screen, all showing lists of different serums he used in his syringes.

"You might have escaped me turtles," he thought "Escaped me and Arashi, but we will still keep hunting you, and we'll never let you rest in peace, we shall find you and we will find the Shredder so we may offer you to him personally, and I will watch in glee as he takes you apart in his own way."

He pressed a few buttons then his eyes lit up and his smirk got wider as some test came up.

"When I stabbed you with my syringes Donatello..." Dr Arden smirked "I was fortunate to suck out some of your blood when I injected you with my Head-On-A-Stick serum."

He smirked more as he typed and the text reflected in his eyes as he read it.

"I may not be able to have you personally to help me with my experiments, but I might have the right equipment and science to create something that will..."

He tapped a few buttons and a loading bar appeared.

"Problem is..." he snarled "This will take a while, so I will need to wait until the results come through, I might be a patient doctor and scientist, but when I discover something, I want to see it now!"

He walked away from the computer and over to some more machines where he saw the many serums he created being studied.

"With all the serums I have in my syringes, I will be unstoppable."

He held up his hands and at once the syringes appeared and he opened a drawer below the computer showing all the different fillers in them.

Instantly he began to fill the syringe holders with the different serums.

"As much as my duty is to stay in my lab and continue my research, as leader of the Foot Headquarters in Arashi's absence, I have other duties to take care of." He said.

He refilled his syringe fingers then walked over to another set of computers where there were radar and satellite readings.

"Still nothing on Chrell..." Dr Arden growled "Damn...but we will keep looking, we're getting close to finding the planet, after all the readings I found in the old records, I know you're out there my Lord...Arashi and I are anxious to find you...and bring you home."

He typed a few codes into the computers to continue searching then walked away.

As he saw his reflection in one of the computer screens, the scarred half of his face sneered back at him.

Though he hadn't covered his scarred face for a while, he knew he would have to look somewhat normal if he had to meet people outside of the building, including Purple Dragon Scouts.

"If only the Lizard's healing DNA would completely heal these wounds on my face..." he stroked the hardened scarred skin and walked to his chambers that were in the corner of the lab.

Even though he lived the high life of the Foot Ninja's doctor and scientist, he still liked having his quarters near his lab, and then he was near all his work and research.

As any dedicated scientist would be, he enjoyed being near it all, even getting up in the middle of the night to work when sleep couldn't keep him under its grip.

"One day I might heal my face..." Dr Arden snarled "But to disguise my ugly features...I will hide it with make-up and prosthetics."

He walked over to the door and walked inside his chambers, the many machines and computers whirring behind him as he closed it again.

* * *

Down in the sewers, Donatello walked like one condemned through the many tunnels, he hadn't bothered to read his map as he walked and the backpack he carried on his shell was starting to weigh him down.

For hours he had never stopped walking, never took a moment to rest his feet.

His body was calling for rest but he ignored it, his brain was so full of emotions and thoughts, his stomach was churning and beads of sweat fell from his forehead stinging his eyes and dampening his mask.

Donatello wasn't sure how long he had been walking, but he didn't care, he didn't even give thought that he might lose his way in the sewers, so many thoughts clouded his mind and he honestly couldn't think straight.

It wasn't long before his left foot gave out underneath him, and he fell onto the hard brick floor.

"Dammit!" he cursed, he tried to get up again, but he couldn't, his body was so exhausted and now his brain was telling him he needed to rest.

Donatello didn't want to rest, but he couldn't find any strength to stand up or even sit up. Deciding he couldn't go any further, he struggled to get his backpack off his shell; he soon succeeded, and exhaled in relief as the huge weight was lifted off his shoulders.

Lying down on the hard floor he tried to relax, but with all the thoughts and emotions in his brain and strangling him at the throat he felt he couldn't even though the energy had drained from his body like blood from an open wound.

"I must...inform Master Splinter...My brothers..." he reached for his belt where he had his shell cell "I need to rest..."

He twitched his fingers trying to reach for the shell-cell but his body still screamed for rest, screamed for sleep; he had no energy left, only the many thoughts and emotions in his brain and churning in his stomach.

Donatello tried again to reach for the shell cell, but he failed to even touch the top of it before his body gave out.

Before long, Donatello fell fast asleep on the cold brick floor alone and vulnerable...

**Looks like Dr Arden is up to something...but what?**

**And Donatello's suffering is getting worse...Will he be alright after collapsing in the sewer? Tune in to find out!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Heya! Sorry for the night upload, I've been busy the past few days. Hope you can forgive me! **

**Enjoy the latest chapter! :)**

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Comfort**

Meanwhile, Raphael and Michelangelo were walking together through the sewers reading their map and trying to find a good place to live.

All the while, Michelangelo had never said a word, and Raphael had stared at his map never bothering to look where he was going, in one hand he held the small panda bear, the one thing he had on him that reminded him of his baby daughter, waiting with her devoted mother in the farmhouse.

Tears streamed from his eyes as the images of his baby daughter flashed though his head. After just a few days of being away from his little girl and his lover, it was starting to claw deeper and deeper into his soul.

Michelangelo looked at his older brother and saw his mask becoming soaked with the tears he cried, it made his stomach churn with worry and his throat hurt seeing Raphael so upset. But he knew how he felt, his missed Mona and Pandora just as much as Raphael did.

He wanted to talk to Raphael but he wasn't sure how his hot headed brother would react, he would either ignore him or snap at him to keep his jokes to himself.

Since leaving the farmhouse, Michelangelo honestly didn't feel like joking around, nor did he feel like teasing Raphael, especially seeing him in this state.

After a few minutes of just looking at his brother in the corner of his eye, he decided to say something, there was no point in not trying and he wanted to show his older brother he could be of some support during this hard time.

"Raph..." he said softly and timidly, he waited for a response, but Raphael didn't speak nor look up at him.

"Raph?" he said a little louder "Are you alright? Raph?"

Raphael turned to look at Michelangelo, his eyes red and swollen and his mask was soaked.

"What do you want Mikey?" he growled.

Michelangelo swallowed hard.

"Do you think we should stop for a rest Raph?" he asked "We've been walking for a while, and I'm getting kind of hungry."

In truth, Michelangelo wasn't really hungry or tired, but he hoped that they could stop just so he and his older brother could talk for a little bit.

Raphael said nothing for a moment, but he grudgingly agreed and they walked to the side of the brick sewer pipe, pulled their backpacks off their shells and sat down.

Michelangelo reached in his backpack and pulled out a packet of crackers which he opened and held out to Raphael.

"I'm not hungry Mikey." Raphael said in a low voice.

"It's ok..." said Michelangelo taking a biscuit and nibbling on it before putting the pack back in his backpack.

"How are you feeling bro?" asked Michelangelo as he saw Raphael stare into the air dreamily then hold up the tiny stuffed panda before him.

Again Raphael said nothing.

"Raphael?" Michelangelo asked again.

"What?" Raphael turned and answered sharply to his brother.

Michelangelo jumped slightly but he spoke again.

"I just want to know if you're alright?" he asked "You haven't spoken or anything since we separated from the others to search the sewers."

"Neither have you." Raphael answered "And nothing ever keeps your trap shut."

Michelangelo frowned, normally he would come up with some crazy remark in defence, but this time he said nothing.

"I agree Raphael." He said "There are times I never shut up, I admit that...but this time, I'm going to say nothing, nothing funny, nothing stupid...nothing I would normally do...this is a hard time for us all..."

Raphael stared at his brother in amazement, he had never heard Michelangelo speak seriously in a while, and it surprised him.

"I can see you're in pain brother," Michelangelo continued "Just as much pain as Donatello."

As he mentioned his other brother, Michelangelo felt a pang in his stomach; he was worried about Donatello, especially with the state he was in and walking off on his own.

He planned to phone Donatello and check on him, but he wanted to speak to Raphael first about his feelings.

"We all miss Mona...and little Pandora..." Michelangelo spoke again "But I know you as her mate and Pandora's father...you miss them more than you can say."

"You have no idea Mikey." Raphael answered "It tears at my emotions; it rips at my very soul that I'm not there with Mona and Pandora,"

Tears flowed from his eyes as he continued to speak and he pulled the stuffed Panda close to his plastron.

"I miss Mona's touch and voice...and I want to hold my girl to me...I should be with them both, bonding with Pandora, feeding her, dressing her, putting her to bed at night, I should be helping Mona with our daughter, I'm worried for them both! Wondering how they're both coping without me!"

Michelangelo crawled closer to Raphael and placed a hand on his shoulder. Raphael bowed his head as more tears streamed from his eyes and he clutched the small panda tighter in his hands.

"We shouldn't be doing this Mikey!" he choked "I shouldn't be here! We're searching the sewers trying to look for a new place, one where the Foot won't find us! I'm far away from Mona and Pandora...I'm not sure how long I can stand it Mikey!"

Michelangelo felt his throat tighten and he moved his hand further around Raphael's shoulder and pulled him close.

"I know Raph," he said "I know how much you're hurting,"

He pulled Raphael close letting his older brother cry on his shoulder, Raphael clasped his brother's shell as the tears stung his eyes and fell more rapidly.

He was grateful that Michelangelo was there for him, but what made him most grateful was that Michelangelo was listening to him rather than making sarcastic or jokey remarks.

Often Michelangelo annoyed him with the humour he had especially when sometimes he would joke at the wrong time. But this time, Michelangelo had put the humour aside so he could focus on a new home and make sure the family was safe.

"I miss Mona more than you can imagine Raphael..." Michelangelo said, tears in his own eyes as Mona's smiling face flashed in his mind "I feel I can't be myself without her with us, I don't feel like being jokey or teasing anyone."

Raphael listened intently as Michelangelo continued to speak.

"Mona means so much to me as a big sister, remember when we spoke to her when she was in that coma after the incident with Dr Arden? I meant every word I said!"

Raphael lifted his head from Michelangelo's shoulder to look at him.

"Mona's always been there for me," Michelangelo said "I know it's different for you, you're her mate, her lover, but as a sister, she's just as important to me, I don't know where I'd be without her, in a way, sometimes she's the backbone of us all, looking after us, keeping us under control and peaceful."

Raphael gave a slight smile as he remembered how Mona would often tell him and his brothers off if they got into silly arguments in the lair, or even during training, but he also thought of the times Mona was always there for Michelangelo when he needed someone to listen to him, whether it was his jokes, or his worries.

"I just want them with us." Raphael said "I just want to be able to enjoy being a father."

"That time will come soon Raphael." Michelangelo comforted "We'll find a new home and somewhere the Foot will never find it, and they'll never get to Pandora,"

Raphael nodded feeling some strength within him.

He was still hurting that he was away from his mate and daughter, but he knew he had to keep it together, despite the pain within he had to push it down so he could focus on finding a new home.

"Thank you Mikey..." Raphael said gratefully "For listening to me...for taking everything seriously, I needed it...You've been a great support."

Michelangelo smiled back and pulled his older brother back into a comforting hug.

**Awww, some brotherly comfort, and it's good to see Michelangelo offering comfort and support to Raphael during this stressful time. After all it is a stressful time for them all.**

**Next chapter we'll see what's happening to Donatello after he collapsed in the sewers. **

**Stay tuned! **

**Love Bloodrayne666**


	15. Chapter 15

**Heya all! Sorry for the late upload, you all wanted to know what was happening with Donatello, but now here it is. **

**WARNING: Contains strong language and some gore and blood which some readers may find distressing.**

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Tormented**

Meanwhile, Donatello lay in the sewers, sleep had finally taken over and he lay in a dark dreamless slumber.

The brick floor was hard, cold and uncomfortable but he was so tired and exhausted, he didn't care, his body had been screaming for much needed rest and he didn't even have the strength to phone his brothers and sensei on the shell-cell to let them know he was resting.

The darkness had taken over rather quickly and Donatello soon entered into the deepest of sleeps.

But it wasn't long before he started to hear laughter in his ears.

Donatello groaned as he tried to block out the laughter.

"Who...whose there?" Donatello asked as he blinked and looked around.

The laughter continued and began to taunt him.

"Come out!" Donatello growled "Show yourself!"

The laughter continued and Donatello reached behind him to pull out his staff. Looking around he heard the laughter get louder and louder and it wasn't long before a familiar face was in front of him.

Donatello gritted his teeth as he saw the horrifically scarred face and the glaring eyes staring at him.

It couldn't be anyone else but the Foot's evil sick minded doctor and scientist.

"Arden..." Donatello growled.

"Did you really think you would escape? You and your freaky family?" Dr Arden growled as he stepped closer to Donatello.

"Stay back you twisted bastard!" Donatello growled as he began to spin his staff.

"Why even bother fighting me Donatello?" Dr Arden smirked as he held up his syringed hand "I just have to shoot you with a dose of Head-On-A-Stick and you'll be nothing but a limp dummy on the ground."

"I'll redirect it Arden!" Donatello snarled "I know your attacks!"

"Ah..." Dr Arden said "But why even fight when you have nothing to fight for?"

"What are you talking about you sick fuck?" asked Donatello.

"Because you and your incompetent brothers were unable to protect Monalisa and her daughter, I was able to do what I wanted with her...and the child!"

"You're bluffing!" Donatello growled, but a stab of panic hit it stomach and twisted like a cruel tanto blade.

Dr Arden smirked again.

"Don't believe me turtle?" he asked "Then see for yourself!"

He lifted his other hand which was free of syringes and clicked his fingers.

No sooner did he do so than some lights came on and Donatello was standing in the Foot's lab.

Donatello looked around terrified as he recognised the lab and it's many computers and experiment pods.

"No!" he thought "Oh shell no!"

He looked down and he realised he was wearing a white lab coat and the collar was around his neck again.

He then looked around and saw a table near where Dr Arden was standing but what shocked him most of all was that Mona was laying on it with a gaping bloody hole in her stomach.

Donatello clapped his hands over his mouth to keep himself from throwing up...or screaming as he stared at Mona's body laying there.

At first he thought she was dead but then he saw the machines hooked up to her and saw her heart rate was still going and she was breathing.

"MONA!" he shouted in terror finding his voice at last and he flew to her side to study her body.

"It seemed the surgery was a success." He heard Dr Arden's voice again.

Donatello's heart beat faster as he wondered what had happened to Pandora until he suddenly heard loud cries and wails of a newborn and he looked over to Dr Arden who still smirked evilly and he saw the bloodied up newborn reptile in his arms still with the umbilical cord attached..

"PANDORA!" Donatello screamed.

He looked at Dr Arden and fury filled his heart, pushing away all the guilt and heartbreak that he wasn't able to save his adopted sister and niece from their fate.

"YOU! YOU MONSTER!" he yelled as he went for Dr Arden, but the evil doctor held up the detonator for the syringe collar and pressed the button.

The next thing Donatello knew was he felt the needles inject into his neck and he fell to the ground spasming as a burning sensation filled his body.

Dr Arden laughed hard as he watched the turtle writhe on the floor.

"I have to say..." Dr Arden spoke as he held the small reptile close to him "You're fun to watch when helpless and struggling!"

Donatello glared hard and pulled at the collar.

"Damn you Arden!" he screamed "Damn you..."

* * *

Donatello was soon jerked awake by a loud ringing sound that interrupted his nightmare.

Shaking his head and blinking his eyes to try and shake the sleep from his eyes and brain he looked down and realised his Shell-cell was ringing.

Quickly shaking his head he looked around and found himself back in the sewer, and his back-back was laying forgotten near him.

As the ringing of the Shell cell continued, he grabbed it and answered.

"Hello?" he asked breathlessly

"_Don!_" he heard the concerned voice of Leonardo on the other side "_Don! You ok_?"

"I'm fine..." Donatello choked trying to make his voice sound composed but tears streamed from his eyes as he remembered that horrific dream.

"_You sure_?" Leonardo asked.

"Yes!" Donatello snapped "Stop asking me! If I tell you I'm fine then I'm fine! Now what's going on?"

"_We just stopped for a rest that's all_." said Leonardo, there was some offence in his voice at Donatello's outburst but he had decided to avoid confronting his younger brother about it given the state he was in (least to what he was hearing from his end).

"Ok..." Donatello said breathlessly "Thank you for letting me know."

"_What part of the sewer are you in Don?_" asked Leonardo "_How are you doing in finding a new home_."

"Still looking..." Donatello replied "And I'm not sure exactly where I am...this sewer is huge!"

"_Don?_" Leonardo said, his voice dipping low in concern, "_You really aren't well..._"

Donatello's throat tightened.

"Leo..." he said "I can't talk right now..."

"_But Don.._." Leonardo started again.

"No Leo!" Donatello snapped back "I can't talk now! Maybe a time will come! Maybe when we find our new home! But right now I'd rather deal with my own problems alone!"

Leonardo was about to protest again but Donatello immediately hung up the shell-cell and pulled his knees close to this chest.

Part of him was still shaken by that horrific dream, but he was relieved that none of it was real and that Mona and Pandora were safe.

But still there was something within him that told him he had to be sure.

Swallowing hard, he looked at his Shell-cell and searched for the number for Casey's Farmhouse.

Part of him wanted to hear Mona's voice again, since he hadn't hard from it in days, and he wanted to know how Pandora was doing.

He quickly hit the call button and placed the phone to his eyes waiting for a response.

"Please pick up!" he thought "Mona...April...please...Mona I just want to hear your voice..."

**Whoa...what a nasty nightmare, poor Donatello, he's getting more and more agitated by the second, and what will happen when he gets through to the Farmhouse?**

**Find out in the next chapter! **


	16. Chapter 16

**Whoot! I've updated in less than 24 hours! Hopefully I can keep it up, but there's no promises here!**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**WARNING: Contains some sexual content.**

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Comfort**

Back at the farmhouse Mona was laying in the bathtub in the downstairs bathroom. April had offered to watch Pandora whilst she was having her nap so Mona could have some time to herself.

Mona felt lucky that April was there to help. She didn't know what she would have done if she was on her own, she knew if Raphael was with her then he would be doing what April was doing.

Mona laid her head back onto the bath pillow and inhaled. She had run a deep hot bath with some rose smelling bath foam and was taking advantage of every spare minute she had.

She had even placed her Ipod near the bathtub so she could listen to some soothing music. Closing her eyes and resting back she prepared herself to savour every heavenly moment.

* * *

Meanwhile, April was reading a book in the living room as well as looking over at Pandora who slept peacefully in her moses basket.

The tiny reptile had been sleeping for a while and she only occasionally moved as a sweet little dream invaded her head.

In fact April was finding it hard to concentrate on her book as she kept lowering it to look at the peaceful looking baby girl.

"You know little Pandora." April whispered in a matter of fact voice "You are indeed a well behaved baby, you have peaceful naps, feed well, and only cry when you need something."

She had remembered all the conversations she and Mona had had before Pandora was born, mainly jokes about how Pandora would be messy and keep her and Raphael up all night crying.

But Pandora seemed to be a perfect baby for the moment.

"Give it a few years though." April giggled as Pandora shifted slightly in her sleep "She still needs to get through her terrible twos, then of course the teen years!"

She began to laugh again as she imagined a stroppy teenage Pandora walking around, sulking and arguing with her parents, she only knew how that felt, being a teenager years ago.

She leaned over the basket and gently tucked the blanket that covered Pandora around her tiny body so she wouldn't be cold.

"Well..." she thought "Until those days come, please stay a perfect little angel." she leaned back on the sofa and picked up her book so she could continue reading.

It wasn't long before the Shell-cell that sat on the side table began ringing and April instantly grabbed it and pressed the receive button.

"Hello?" she said in a loud whisper looking anxiously over to Pandora who was still sleeping peacefully. The ringing hadn't woken her thank God.

"_April_?" April heard Donatello's anxious voice on the other side.

"Oh hey Don!" said April putting on a cheerful voice "Are you ok?"

"_Is Mona there_?" Donatello's voice came again "_She's alright isn't she? And how's Pandora_?"

April was a little surprised at Donatello's high scared voice and looked again at Pandora.

"Don..." she said in a concerned voice "Don, is everything ok?"

"_April!_" Donatello's voice sounded more panicked "_Is Mona there?_"

"Jeez Don!" cried April "Yes, Mona is here, well, she's having a bath at the moment, I'm watching Pandora for her, and she's ok too, having her nap."

"_Please hand me over to Mona April_!" Donatello pleaded "_I just want to hear her voice...please_!"

"Don!" cried April, her heart was beating slightly in fear for the brainy turtle, after all those weeks since their encounter from the Foot, it seemed he showed no signs of getting better.

"Don!" she said again "Can't you just calm down? Mona's fine!"

"_Please April!_" Donatello was begging now "_Please...just let me hear her_!"

"Ok...ok Don..." April finally agreed "But look, just calm down ok, Mona still doesn't know the full extent of what happened those weeks ago, and just hearing you getting hysterical will worry her ok? I'm taking you to her now ok?"

"_Ok..._" she heard Donatello's choked reply.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mona still continued to let the calmness of being in the hot bath relax her.

Closing her eyes and listening to the soothing music that played she could see Raphael again, he was standing by the bathtub slowly removing his knee and elbow pads, belt and blood red mask so he could join her.

Memories swept through her brain as the image played behind her closed eyes. Raphael wasn't with her physically, but he was in spirit, and her mind was all hers to play with. She smirked as she saw her mate climb into the bathtub with her then lay over her scaly wet body under the bubbles.

She felt a tingling sensation between her legs as the fantasy of her mate laying across her played in her mind, she could almost feel his strong hands all over her body and his tail tickle the inside of her thigh.

Mona would have given anything to wish him here with her, one of their favourite places to make love or be intimate was in the bathtub, just the sensation of hot water and soap on their bodies felt so good.

Soon the image of Raphael above her wasn't enough to fulfil her lustful feelings and she lowered her hand down to her lower body causing her whole body to shiver with pleasure.

She could see Raphael's evil smirk as he lowered himself upon her, the same smirk that always tipped her over the edge, such a firey turtle, powerful and strong but so passionate, she had never felt so lucky in her life to have a man (or turtle) like him in her life.

* * *

Suddenly the door knocked and Mona's eyes jerked open, the image of Raphael had gone and she was back in the bathroom.

"Damn!" she thought as she shook her head trying to clear her brain for whatever fuss was going to greet her.

"April?" she called feeling a little embarrassed but also relieved that April had knocked before walking in.

"Mona?" she heard April's voice on the other side.

"Come in April!" Mona called, she could feel her cheeks going red, but luckily because the water was hot, April would have mistaken her blushing for just being warm in the bath.

April soon came in and a burst of fresh air from outside flowed into the steamy room.

"Sorry to disturb you, Mona." said April "But Donatello's on the phone...he seems desperate to talk to you."

Mona's eyes widened and she swept some of her wet hair away from her ears.

"Don?" she asked "Is everything ok? What about Raph, Mikey, Leo and Sensei?"

"He didn't mention them." said April she handed Mona a towel so she could dry her hands then handed her the shell-cell.

"Don?" Mona spoke into the Shell-cell as soon as her hands were dry, "Are you ok? What's wrong?"

"_Oh thank God Mona..._" Donatello's relieved voice was heard.

"Don?" Mona asked again "What's the matter?"

There was silence on the other end for a moment before Donatello spoke again.

"_I just..._" Donatello paused "_I just...I just miss you sister..._" he managed "_And after all we went through, I just wanted to make sure you and Pandora were OK._"

"I can assure you Donatello." Mona soothed "I am well, April has been brilliant..."

She looked up at April who smiled and blushed.

"She's been making sure I'm resting when I need to and she's helping in looking after Pandora, whose been a real angel."

"_That's good..._" Donatello breathed softly showing he was relieved "_I just...well,not just me, but everyone worries about you, and Raphael misses you more than words can say_."

"I miss him too Don..." said Mona "Me and Pandora, there are times when Pandora will stare at the photo I have of Raphael as if asking where he is."

"_Poor baby._" Donatello sighed "_Listen I...I'm sorry I scared you Mona, it's just we all miss you and as your doctor, I wanted to see you were recovering fine after the birth._"

"I'm alright Don." soothed Mona "I promise you."

"_Ok..._" said Donatello "_I'll let you get back to your rest, we'll be phoning back if we discover anything in the sewers...I just hope we can find a new home and soon, then you can finally come home._"

"I know you won't give up Don," said Mona "And I can't wait to be back with you lot again, we're thinking of you always."

"_And we think of you Mona_." said Donatello "_I'll talk to you again later._"

"Ok Don..." Mona replied "Bye bye..."

She hung up the phone and handed it back to April.

"Poor Donatello." Mona sighed "I just wish he could tell me what's happening with him."

"Trust me Mona." said April "He will tell you when the time is right, he worries about you since you gave birth."

Mona sighed.

"I know he's worried April..." she said "As are the others...and me not being there with them, it worries me too."

"Try not to worry yourself though Mona." April said quickly "You need all the time you can get to recover, don't push yourself for the others."

"Indeed April..." Mona sighed as she lowered herself further into the bathtub.

"Just enjoy the rest of your bath Mona." said April "I'll keep my eye on Pandora."

"Thank you April..." Mona breathed as she rested back on the bath pillow, her mind starting to wonder off again, this time on a different subject as April left the bathroom.

**Poor Donatello, but he feels more relieved after hearing Mona's voice, and I wonder what Mona's thinking about now?**

**Find out in the next chapter! **


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Getting My Strength Back**

After a few minutes, Mona emerged from the bathroom.

April had been still reading her book and checking on Pandora every few minutes and almost jumped when she came out.

Mona was standing in a long silk dressing gown and her hair was still wet but combed through.

"Did you enjoy your bath Mona?" asked April.

Mona nodded.

"I did," she said "I have to say, it's nice to have a good soak, and I think I needed it. Also, I have been thinking..."

"What of, Mona?" asked April placing her book down and standing up to face Mona.

"I've decided that I'm going to start getting back into my martial arts training." said Mona "I believe I have rested enough, and I feel ready to fight again."

April's eyes widened.

"Mona are you sure?" she asked concerned "And without the guidance of Master Splinter?"

Mona smiled at April reassuringly.

"Don't you remember April?" she asked "As a human I was trained in other martial arts from the age of five? I excelled at other fighting styles, my best being Karate and Kung-Fu?"

April soon remembered and looked a little embarrassed. She was always used to watching Splinter watching over his sons in their training and even her own.

"As you might of observed when I train with the turtles." Mona continued "I am not as fully trained or as good with ninjutsu as I am with Karate and Kung Fu, even when fighting enemies, I use those styles when fighting, especially the crane style with my warfans."

"I always liked to admire your crane moves." April admitted "You show such grace and agility when using that."

Mona laughed.

"My masters used to say Crane style was my best, that and the snake and praying mantis." she said, "With the snake style my tail can come in handy, I kinda learned to use my tail as an extra limb to fight with."

As she spoke she wagged the tip of her tail.

She walked over and looked into the moses basket where Pandora was starting to wake up.

"Awww, sleepy head." April cooed sweetly "She's been such a good girl,"

Mona just smiled.

"And now she's seen me, I think she wants to be fed." she reached in and picked up her daughter who gurgled slightly.

"I'd take that as a yes." April laughed.

Mona smiled back and sat on the sofa where she positioned Pandora at her breast and lowered the dressing gown so Pandora could latch onto it.

"First thing tomorrow April." Mona announced as Pandora suckled eagerly at her breast "I'm going to start building up my strength so I can join the turtles again."

"Ok Mona." said April "I'll help in whatever I can if you wish me to."

"Thanks April," Mona smiled "You're such a good friend."

* * *

The next day, Mona came out of the bedroom dressed in a black ninja suit and holding Pandora in her arms, April was already up making breakfast for them both.

Mona could smell poached eggs and toast coming from the kitchen. She had breastfed Pandora and the tiny reptile baby was dressed in a small panda jumpsuit gurgling as she took in her surroundings.

Walking into the kitchen, April was placing a couple of plates on the table as well as some green tea and juice.

"Mmm, that smells lovely April." said Mona as she and Pandora entered.

"Thanks Mona," smiled April as Mona sat at her place and positioned Pandora again on her lap.

Placing some toast and poached eggs on a couple of plates, April soon joined Mona at the table.

"So what are you going to do about getting back into action Mona?" asked April sprinkling a little salt over over egg.

"Well first off." said Mona looking down at Pandora.

"I'll make sure Pandora's settled and somewhere I can keep an eye on her, then I thought I'd start with some of my crane exercises to loosen up a bit."

"Great." said April "Maybe observing you some more, I might pick up a few tips myself to combine with my ninja training with Master Splinter.

"If that's what you'd like to do then sure." said Mona, she took a mouthful of poached eggs and cradled Pandora gently.

* * *

Later that morning, Pandora was in her little basket and Mona was standing in the middle of the living room on an exercise mat doing some stretches.

April had decided to put on some soothing music so Mona could concentrate and watched memorised as Mona began doing many different slow kung fu moves.

Mona moved her legs up and down and opened up her arms like that of a crane all the while using her tail to help her balance

"I wonder if little Pandora will follow you in kung fu?" asked April.

"I hope so." said Mona "I'd love to teach Pandora a few moves, after all I did teach the turtles some moves, Mikey especially loves the monkey style!"

"Just so he can hop around like a little monkey!" April laughed.

Mona chuckled as she pulled off a finishing move by standing on one foot and bending her knee as raised above the ground, then held out her arms again.

"Nice crane moves Mona!" cheered April.

"Thanks." said Mona, "Now...the praying mantis!"

She curved her hands and stood in a low stance like a praying mantis about to strike. She soon began to trike the air with her fingers and twist her elbows as if defending herself from an opponent.

Mona then finished off her move by doing a kick to the groin of an invisible opponent before snapping her leg back and aiming for the head.

April cheered at that bit.

"Whoo!" she said "I'd love to learn that move!"

"I can show you later if you wish." Mona offered as she performed some other mantis moves then stood straight and bowed.

April clapped eagerly then Mona took a few deep breathes and some warm down exercises.

"I still need to clear the cobwebs from my system April." she said "Though the seasons are changing..." she looked outside the window as she saw the many leaves blowing about outside.

It was signalling the end of September and it wouldn't be long before winter would take over. Mona secretly hoped the lair would be ready in time for Christmas, as well as bonding with her new daughter, she wanted to make sure her baby had the best first Christmas ever.

"Though the seasons are changing..." Mona continued "And it gets colder every day, I hope to do some outdoor exercises to help build my muscles up."

"Well, no-one can see you out there, and as long as you steer clear of the neighbouring farms, you should be fine doing a few runs through the woods." said April.

"The woods is always so beautiful whatever the season." said Mona "Once Pandora grows up, she'll love those woods, perfect for exploring when she grows into a curious little girl."

As if those eyes weren't curious enough already!" laughed April as she peered into Pandora's basket.

Pandora gurgled at her and brought her tiny hands to her mouth to chew them, her eyes wide and sparkling.

"What a sweetheart." April cooed.

**Looks like Mona's getting ready to be the tough fearless ninja again! Looks like she'll be joining our heroes again soon! **

**But how are they getting on with finding a new lair. Well, tune into the next chapter to find out!**


End file.
